The New Heroes of Camp HalfBlood
by Eclipsewolf583
Summary: Casey Valdez thinks she's living with a curse because unlike her brothers, she lives with both the powers of a wolf and fire. Kirsten Starlin is a Half-bred and a forbidden daughter, but discovers she is considered extremely dangerous to many. Who is Ember Wolf? How will fate bring our young heroes together? NEWLY UPDATED!
1. Casey: The Nightmare

_**Casey: The Nightmare**_

* * *

I'm in the forest near the camp. Looking for something. I see something flash by me, something big and black. I change into a wolf to protect myself. Then something roars at me from behind. I turn around to see what it was, but only to be face to face with a large, black dragon with bright, purple eyes. I try to run away, but the beast pinned me to the ground.

The dragon stared evilly at me with its purple eyes. It was about to kill me when I heard something to my left. "Casey! Where are you?" they yelled. The dragon became distracted by the voices and I took a chance. I swiped my paw across the dragon's left eye leaving smoky, claw marks.

While it roared in pain, I escaped from its claws. I started to run, but ran into my friends. "Casey there you– Woah!" Coby, wearing a dark red 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirt with camo shorts, said when he and Steven saw the dragon. "Uh… Coby, what are we going to do?" asked Steven him, knowing that Coby was the best fighter out of all of us. "We're going to fight!" Coby told us, but soon after we hear something else.

"Coby? Steven? Where are you?" yelled a voice that I wished wasn't here right now. The dragon, with its bright red scar over its eye, became more interested in the new voice and ran for it. "NOOO!" Steven yelled, but we were knocked back by the dragon's tail. We hear screaming and tried to get there as fast as we could, but we soon realized we were too late. When we looked to the sky we saw the dragon with a limped body within its claws. "KLOUD!"

* * *

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	2. Casey: The Prophecy

_**Casey: The Prophecy**_

* * *

"AAAHH!" I wake up from that terrible nightmare, along with waking up the rest of my cabin too. "What the Hades was that all about Casey?" Stewart Neville, one of the sons of Athena, asked me. "I had that stupid nightmare again," I said, "It scares me every time I have it."

Arron Cedar, the counselor of Cabin 6, looked at a clock and said, "It's about time to get up anyway. We need to get to breakfast and do some combat training and Casey," looking at me, "you need to get to the wolf training grounds." Everyone got dressed just in time for breakfast. After that I went down to the training grounds.

My mom, who's a Wolfblood, waits for all the wolf campers, which are me, my brother Alex, and my cousin CJ Harling. Me, Alex, and Jake are triplets. Alex and me are Wolfbloods because my mom, Kristin Valdez, was blessed by Artemis when she was around my age after saving her mortal brother and one of the hunters from a Hellhound even though she didn't know what it was. Most people related to Athena don't look like me at all. Most have blond hair and grey eyes, but I have dark orange hair with black under streaks and dark blue eyes. My mom was also a misfit among her siblings in cabin 6. She had brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Alex has darkish brown hair and blue eyes. Jake has brown-blond hair and brown eyes. Jake has the power over fire like our dad, Leo Valdez. Alex and I got our dad's mischief looks, but Alex almost always failed at a prank. Well… Jake isn't the only one who has fire power (no pun intended)… I also have power over fire, but I never told anyone until this day.

"Good morning Casey," my mom said. "Good morning." My mom looked at me and knew something was up. "What's going on?" she asked, but soon knew what it was, "is that nightmare bothering you again? I think you should tell Chiron about it." Without hesitation I left. That dream… no… nightmare really did happened three years ago. Steven Hilton (who's a grandson of Hecate (mom's side) and Hermes (dad's side)) really lost his twin brother to that _empousa_ hearted black dragon.

As I was walking to the Big House I ran into someone. "Opps… sorry Casey. Didn't mean to run into you?" said Julie Tanners, our Oracle, "I hope you're ok-" but then her eye start to glow and smoke coming out of her mouth. " _ **The Flame, Magic, and Spear shall go the west by flight: To find the daughter of the sea at night: To seek the girl of a moonlight: Find the wolf who stands and fight: Claws shows a dragon's true scars and frights: To the wolf who runs to save their light.**_ " Then falls, but I catch her before hitting the ground.

"Wait! Was that a Prophecy?" asked Coby Jones, the same person that was in my dream… I mean nightmare. Coby is a child of Ares, but he's smaller and a bit smarter than his siblings. As a matter of fact, he's nicer too. "I don't know. Let's get her to the Big House," I told him.

Other demigods who heard Julie were crowding around Chiron asking him about the prophecy. Chiron saw the two of us with Julie half awake and came towards us. "What happened here? I'm being told that Julie said a prophecy," he said. We tell him the prophecy and he started to have a grim look. "What does this mean?" asked Steven, "Claws shows a dragon's true scars and fright? What the heck does that mean?" Everyone was scared. "What the heck is that?!" someone yelled and we all looked.

Just then, three creatures appeared. One was a larger dog made up of a fiery mist. Another was a purple dragon made up of a purple mist. The last was a serpent made up of a dark red mist. The dog approached me and dissolved into a flame colored mist that swirled around me. The dragon approached Steven and dissolved into a purple mist that swirled around him. The serpent approach Coby and dissolved into a dark red mist that swirled around him.

After the mist disappeared, everyone was staring at us. "I think we found the flame, magic, and spear," Chiron said.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I'd like to explain that a Wolfblood is a person that has proven themselves to Artemis and she blesses you, but some (like Alex and Casey) are children of Wolfbloods. Wolfbloods are** **NOT** **werewolves! A Wolfblood is smaller, smarter, and cannot be controlled by other (and much more evil) werewolves. Some werewolves however can have Wolfblood characteristics like being smarter and uncontrollable. I also will have characters from Kane Chronicles coming in too.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	3. Casey: The Quest

_**Casey: The Quest**_

* * *

So I, Coby, and Steven are the lucky demigods who get to find Poseidon's daughter and a moonlight wolf (we assume), who might be being hunted by a dragon that might be the same one who killed Steven's brother. I hope I didn't miss anything and/or that this mic is on cause I will not be saying that again [Alex: you sound like Jack Sparrow when you said that. Me: Shut up dude!].

So after the fancy mist choosing show, Chiron brought us to the Big House and started talking to us about the prophecy. "I can see why Coby and Steven is the spear and magic, but Casey… I can't see why you're the flame." He said in confusion. I knew I had to fess up about my fire powers. "Chiron, I think it's because she has… a power…," said Coby and my eyes widen, "That one night; when I looked at the dragon's newly scarred eye, I saw smoke coming off it, but I thought I was imagining it at the time." When he was finished, they all looked at me and I fessed up, "Fine! Yes, I have the power over fire with my Wolfblood powers, but please don't tell anyone else unless you really need to or I tell you it's okay to." They looked at me with a surprised look. "That's awesome Casey," said Steven.

Chiron had us go get ready for our quest. I was packing when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see cousin, Tyler Jackson who's a grandchild of Poseidon and Athena. He has dark blond hair and river blue eyes. Basically, a combine look of his parents, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. Annabeth is related to my mom on their godly side (meaning both are daughter of Athena). "What are you doing here Tyler?" I asked him. "What? Can I not say good luck to my little cousin?" he asked. "You know you're only older be 6 months right?" I told him because I was starting to get annoyed. "Anyway, once this quest is all over, can you introduce me to this moonlight girl?" I looked at him and then started to push him out. "Get out!" I yelled with a wolfish growl and he ran.

I have to admit, I was a little nervous about this quest. I was going on it with Coby. I actually have a _huge_ crush on him. When we were on the plane to Indiana (Indiana because Steven tells us that he had a dream where a wolf with a moon on its shoulder and a girl with dark hair and sea blue-green eyes were standing next to a sign that said "Carmel, IN"), I asked Coby and Steven "What if we end up seeing the dragon? I can't bear to lose any more friends to this dragon." Coby looked at me with his brown eyes and I blush a little, but he didn't see and Steven said both angrily and confident, "If that dragon even shows its face, I'll personally send him to Tartarus the hard way."

The next two hours were boring, but I fell asleep within an hour. When I woke up a half an hour later I realized that I was leaning against Coby who was also asleep and quickly moved. When the plane landed in Indianapolis, Steven hailed us a cab. Luckily Annabeth gave me a Locus Casino card for situations like this. These cards are supposed to have an unlimited amount of money. Coby told the driver to take us to Carmel.

About 35 minutes later, we arrived in Carmel around nighttime. We started to look around the outer part of the city in some neighborhoods on Phoenix road. The first one didn't seem to have anyone who looked like a seventeen year old teen with dark hair or a wolf.

Not too long after we left the first neighborhood, it started raining. Steven did see a husky at the front of the second neighborhood, but not a wolf. Soon, I spot two teens walking out of Stewart Drive. Both were girls and they both had backpacks on as if they were running away. One girl looked like she was either 15 (like me and Steven) or 16 (like Coby) with dark brown hair and the other was at least 17 with dark black hair.

"Hey guys, look at those two," I tell the boys. Steven and Coby look at the girls and Steven said, "That older looking girl looks similar to the girl in my dream." We all agree that the older girl might be who we were looking for, but we didn't know whether the other girl was a mortal or a demigod.

When we started to walk towards the teens I noticed that the younger girl was saying something and pointing at us. When the older girl looked in our direction, she suddenly looked scared and tried to get the other girl to run in the other direction, but the younger girl started to run towards us. She was trying to tell us something, but as soon as she was close enough to hear she yelled, "Look out! Minotaur at 6 o'clock!" That's when we hear something behind us and quickly jumped out of the way.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **CLIFF HANGER! Hope you like this story!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	4. Kirsten: Well This is Intresting

_**Kirsten: Well this is Interesting**_

* * *

Hello, I'm Kirsten Starlin. So me and Storm, my friend, have known for at least two days that we weren't normal teens, but that we were demigods. We found out other day when Storm had a glowing triton above her head and when I realized that I could change into a wolf.

The triton seemed familiar to me and I looked it up. The triton represents Poseidon/Neptune (and not the planet), god of the sea in Greek/Roman mythology. I remembered that there was a series of books that talked about this kind of stuff and that there was a camp called Camp Half-Blood.

That night, a note and a package were on my bed when I came up to my room after dinner. The note said that it was from my godly mother, that I won't know who she was until the time was right, I was needed at Camp Half-Blood, that my whole life was about to change, that when I was a baby she gave me the ability to become a werewolf at will (like the ones on Twilight) and that I needed weapons that mortals won't see.

The package contained a silver knife (it didn't hurt me when I touched it, but I think that silver can only hurt true werewolves that aren't demigods), a pack with gear for me to get to the camp, and a sword that one side of the blade was a black iron, the other was bronze, and the middle was silver. On the hilt of the sword it said 'Selene Luna'. For some reason I knew that it meant 'Moon Light'.

I did a little more research and found out that demigods are likely to have ADHD and/or dyslexia. I can read find, but I did have ADHD. The next day, I talked to Storm. She said that her father sent a letter that pretty much said the same thing that mine did (minus the werewolf and not knowing who godly parent is part) with a package that had a pack with gear and a weapon. Her weapon was a sword could disguise as a pen and was called 'Harpe'. "What about our families?" I asked Storm.

She thought about it for a while. "Well we can't ignore the gods." She said, "We're going to leave tonight. I'm going to tell Kaleb and the three of us will head to Camp Half-Blood." I kind of didn't like the idea of leaving my family _or_ the fact that Kaleb was going with us. He scares me, especially with thoses scars on his left eye. "Alright, I'll go," I said. "We'll meet here at 10:00 pm and get Kaleb at around 10:30 pm. Okay?" She said. I nodded my head in agreement.

We met up later and started to head to where Kaleb lived. It was raining, but the moon was still shining full and brightly through the clouds. I began to notice that I felt like I had so much energy. I also noticed a few teens were out too, but I soon figured out that they were possible demigod when I saw the swords at their sides. When we got close enough, I could see that they were a group of two boys and a girl.

That's I heard something behind the group and immediately knew was it was.

"Storm… I think we're in trouble…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of that!" I said seeing the Minotaur come out of the field on the side of the road pretty far behind the group.

Her eyes widen and started to try to get me to run, but I had to warn that other group. I broke out of her grip and started running towards them. I tried to warn them as I was running, but they couldn't hear me. The Minotaur was almost to them when I yelled, "Look out! Minotaur at 6 o'clock!" They must have either heard me or the monster because at the last moment they jumped out of the way and it barely missed them.

"Kirsten! Are you fricking crazy?!" Storm yelled at me, but now I was facing the Minotaur. It was ignoring the group. The girl in the group helped the boys get up and get ready to attack the man bull while his attention was on me and Storm. I started thinking, _since the moon was full; the increase in energy was coming from that because I'm a werewolf_. Then I realized something and started grinning, _this might me more fun than I thought_.

I changed into a wolf and yelled, "Yo Cow!" I was already regretting what I was doing, but that got the thing's attention and I continued, "How about you go find your mama at 198920 Bull Street!" One of the boys in the group had flinched at what I said, but the Minotaur was worst (I'm pretty sure it didn't get the joke thought). That got it real mad and he started charging at me all over the place.

Storm and the group was just standing in shock a few yards away. "Just help out when… Gah... you guys are ready, not to… Whoa… rush you, but… Ahh… I need some help…Jezz…. NOW!" I yelled to everyone.

The girl changed into a dark red/orange wolf with black fur on her paws and top of her head. The boy with brown hair and brown eyes took out his sword that looked like it was made of bronze with a dark red hilt. The boy with dark hair (couldn't see whether it was dark red/brown or black) and bright blue eye took out a sword similar to the other boy, but had a black hilt with a sapphire in the middle of it that looked like it was glowing. One thing after another, the next thing I know the Minotaur is on fire and so is my tail. "Ow! Hey! I'm not fire proof!" I yelled as I'm putting out the fire on my tail. That's when I realized that the girl that turned into a wolf is the one who caused the fire.

Ten minutes later, we defeat the Minotaur. Everyone was out of breath, even I was and the moon was still visible through the rain. "Who… *cough*… are you guys? Are you… *weez*… demigods? Why are you…" Storm was trying to say, but then the girl said, "First, drink some water before you pass out," giving her a water bottle, "and to answer your questions. I'm Casey Valdez, that's Coby Jones," pointing to the boy with brown hair and brown eyes, "and that's Steven Hilton," finally pointing to the boy with dark red/brown hair (I could see it now) and blue eyes.

"To answer your second question," Coby started, "We are demigods." Storm started to get a little confused, "Why are you here? You've obesely been to the camp that we need to go to." She said pointing at their swords. "We were given a quest, to find a daughter of the sea. That's you right, because we came all the way from New York City," Steven said.

Storm pulled out the letter her father gave her and showed them. As Coby read the note, I started thinking about Casey's last name. Something about it sounded familiar to me. "Well this proves half the story, but that sword proves the rest," Casey told Storm pointing to her sword. "This is Kirsten Starlin and I'm Storm Wilson," Storm said, "Oh! I almost forgot about Kaleb! He was going to come with us to the camp."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" Coby said. We got to the place that Kaleb lived, but it was a dark ally. We were all a little scared, but then Casey gasped. "Casey? Are y-you okay?" Coby asked, but she was paralyzed with fear. I looked in the direction that she was looking and saw two bright purple eyes. I was a little scared, but I knew who it was.

Just when I was about to say something, Storm yelled, "Heads up Scar Face!" and threw a can up into the air. When the can came down it hit the person with the purple eyes. "Ow! What the heck was that for Storm?" Kaleb said as he came out of the shadows. Kaleb not only had bright purple eyes and a scar on his left eye, but also had super dark red/brown hair and a scar on his neck making him look a little scarier. I started to notice that Kaleb looked a lot like Steven. "Well you were scaring…." Storm said before Casey, Coby, and Steven shouted, "Kloud?!"

Kaleb looked in their direction and his eyes widen. "Casey? Steven? Coby? Is that you guys?" he said excitedly. Casey and Steven ran up to Kloud and hugged him, but Coby was just standing there.

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"How did you get those scars?"

Everyone stopped talking when Coby asked that. "What? These scars?" Kloud said pointing to the scars on his eye, "That damn dragon used a spell to transfer it injures to me," Coby had a look that made me think that he didn't trust Kloud. Honestly, I didn't believe Kloud either.

We started our journey to camp. "Well," I started breaking the silence, "This has been an interesting day. Am I right?" and everyone agreed with me.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**

 ***Before Kloud went missing, he didn't have purple eyes, he had dark blue. Also, Kirsten has read the Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and Kane Chronicles books by Rick Riordan, so that's why some of this is familiar***

 **If you didn't get this chapter: Kirsten is telling the backstory basically and the aftermath of the fight with the Minotaur. Kirsten and Storm know Kloud as Kaleb, but now as Kloud. There will be flash back chapters or the flash back will be within a dream of someone (Like Casey's nightmare).**

 **Ember: What about me?**

 **Eclipse (ME): You'll be coming in soon, don't worry.**

 **Ember: Cool!**

 **Eclipse: Anyway, you guys should-**

 **Kirsten: You guys should check out EclipseHeart185 and Alexis Nite and their stories!**

 **Eclipse: KIRSTEN!**

 **Kirsten: Opps… Sorry…. Not really! XD**

 **Storm: Looks like someone stole your announcement.**

 **Eclipse: Shut up ya daughter of Poseidon mermaid!**

 **Storm: I'm not a mermaid! :D**

 **Eclipse: *palms face* AAAAHHHH!**

 **Zoey: … to find out about who Ash in Alexis Nite's "Dark Paths of Hearts" is really…**

 **Everyone (but Zoey): NO!**

 **Zoey: JK everyone! LOL! XD**

 **?: Good one Zoey… *Smiles evilly***

 **Everyone: *Turns to ?* *eyes widen* RRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN! *Runs***

 **?: *Faces the audience* *Smiles evilly* See you soon everyone….**


	5. Kirsten: A Friend or an Enemy

_**Kirsten: A Friend or an Enemy**_

* * *

It was almost 2 in the morning when Coby told us that we should rest for a bit. "I'll do the first shift, then Casey, and finally Storm," Coby told us. "Why can't I do *yawns* a shift?" I asked. "Because you're about to fall asleep," Casey says "and Storm seems more likely to stay awake longer in this case."

We soon found a decent place by a creek to sleep and make camp. Casey made a fire to keep us warm. It might have been early June, but the nights were still cold. Casey made her bed near Coby's; I started to think that she liked him a bit. Coby's was the farthest away from Kloud; I'm not that surprised because Kloud scares me, but I don't think Coby did it because of that. Mine was in between Storm and Casey's beds. Steven's was in between Storm and Coby's. Kloud had made his bed in a tree behind me and Storm, which I didn't like at all.

I was the last one to fall asleep because I had a fear that something was hunting **me** down. My dream wasn't very pleasant. _I'm in a dark forest. I noticed that I had dark brown fur and paws, so I assumed that I'm in my wolf form. I hear something behind me, but I did not turn. "Leave me alone!" I yelled, not looking behind me. "You know you can't resisted to see me Forbidden Child," it said to me in a voice similar to Kloud, but slightly deeper. Thinking it was Kloud, I turn around, but I didn't see Kloud._

 _What I did see was a black dragon as big as a rhino. It didn't scare me at first, but when I saw its eyes and neck I was terrified. Its eyes were bright purple with scars on its left eye and a scar on its neck. It started to smile evilly, "What's the matter she-wolf? You don't think I'm nice?" it said. It raised its head and opened its mouth. When its mouth started to glow purple, I knew what was about to happen, but I couldn't move. I was petrified with fear. The dragon started the breath purple fire at me, but it never reached me._

I yelped when I woke up getting a weird look from Storm and Kloud (who was still in the tree). It was morning and everyone, except for Storm and Kloud, was still asleep. "You okay Kirsten?" asked Kloud. For some reason, that dream made me think of Kloud and how I needed to stay away from him. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go hunting," I snapped. He gave me a weird look and said, "Um… You know we have plenty of food right?" He was right about that, but all I wanted to do was to get away from him. I looked straight into his eyes and said, "I want to see if I'm good at hunting, seeing that I'm a werewolf and all that." After I said that Kloud looked surprised, but then it changed into a slight smirk similar to the dragon in my dream. "Alright She-wolf, whatever you say," he replied.

At the saying 'She-wolf', I change into a wolf and ran up stream, away from everyone else. Especially away from Kloud. I found a decent spot where I could sit and think. I was thinking about my dream and Kloud. The Dragon and Kloud have purple eyes with scars on their left eye and a scar on their neck. Both even sounded the same in a way. After what seemed like a half an hour, I decided to head back, but then I heard something.

 _ **Don't trust the purple eyed one!**_ I heard next to me, but when I looked there was no one there. _**He'll kill you if you trust him!**_ The voice said again, but there was no one even near me. "Whose there?" I shouted. Out of the corner of my eye I see a small, black figure run behind a tree 20 feet from me. I was starting to get scared thinking it was the dragon from my dream, but then I hear someone.

"Kirsten! Where are you?"

I could tell it was Casey. I started towards her voice, but not before making sure I wasn't being followed. Whatever that that thing was, it was gone now. That when it hit me. Kloud called me She-wolf. In my dream, the dragon called me 'Forbidden Child' _**and**_ She-wolf. I was starting to think more and more about whether Kloud was a friend of an enemy. For now, I wouldn't know, but I hope I know before I'm killed. "There you are!" said Casey when she saw me. We talked as we walked back, but didn't say a word about the dragon or the mysterious black figure. When we got back, Coby looked really mad at me. "Where have you been?" Coby shouted and I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry not sorry for all the cliff hangers!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	6. Casey: A Deadly Fight

_**Casey: A Deadly Fight**_

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully this morning, but I woke up to Coby shouting something. "She doing WHAT?" he shouted. I looked around and saw that Kloud, Storm, and Steven were awake too. Coby looked angry at Kloud for some reason. "What's going on Coby?" I ask. He looked at me and says, "Kirsten's missing and Kloud and Storm says she went hunting." I look at Kloud and Storm and asked them about it. "She shouted when she woke up and told us that she was going to go hunting even though we had plenty of food," Storm told me.

I had a feeling that she was hunting because of two reasons. 1) She wanted to think about her dream if she wanted to be alone. 2) Her werewolf instinct might play a role in wanting to hunt for food instead of eating the food we already have. "Casey, can you look for her since you're a wolf too?" Coby asked me. I nodded to him. I changed into a wolf and started looking.

I followed her scent upstream a bit, but then I lost the scent. "Gods of Olympus, where is she?" I said, but I didn't inspect a reply. "Whose there?" someone said from upstream. I could tell it was Kirsten by her voice. "Kirsten! Where are you?" I yelled. I walked upstream and found her, but she looked like she saw a ghost. "There you are," I said, "Why are you hunting? We have food you know." She looked at me and said that she had a freaky dream, but she wouldn't tell me what it was about.

When we got back to our campsite, Coby spotted Kirsten as she walked with me. "Where have you been?" Coby shouted at her. "Sorry… I n-needed to be al-lone for a b-bit," she said shakily, but I don't think it was because of Coby shouting at her. Kloud cut into the conversation and started to say, "Coby! Stop your scaring-", but then Kirsten yelped and everyone looked at her. She must have realized what she did because she bolded up and said, "Look I'm sorry for running off. I shouldn't have done that or I might have been caught off guard by some monster." Everyone was now confused. "Okay…. Let's start packing up," I manage to say.

Everyone grabbed their gear and we headed out. We couldn't travel by plane without risking the chance of getting struck by Zeus because of Storm, but we did manage to find another way.

 _(Three Days Later)_

During the day long train ride, we learned about each other's lives. Kirsten has two brothers and a sister, all younger than her. She also loves animals, but mostly wolves. She actually only recently turned 16 on May 30. Steven and Kloud are also going to be 16, but on July 31. Kirsten was also born on a full moon night on May 30, 1999. Storm has an older brother, but he's in college right now. Storm was born on March 18, 1998. Kloud had been able to escape the dragon by using some new skills he learned using the mist.

Coby told Kirsten and Storm about how he is a son of Ares, but they couldn't believe it at first. I told them about how my father was part of a great prophecy when he was about our age. "By chance is his name Leo?" asked Kirsten while we were on the train. Coby, Steven, and I looked at her weirdly at first, but then remembered that some guy wrote some books about both great prophecies and some Egyptian prophecy too. "You must have read those books that had my father in them," I told her. I told them more about how I'm a triplet and about my two brothers Alex and Jake.

The train ride was long, but I noticed that Kirsten eyed Kloud the whole ride when she was awake. We were somewhere in Pennsylvania after that day long train ride that felt like it was forever. "I thought that would never end," I said. "Try being in a car for that long Casey. At least on a train you can sort of walk around," Kirsten told me, making everyone laugh a bit. Coby, Steven, and I haven't done that since the flight to Indiana.

Not too long after the train ride, we get attacked by some gryphons and a manticore. We manage defeated all the gryphons, but we were having some trouble with the manticore. It had Steven cornered, but we had it cornered as well. We couldn't even go near it without getting hurt by it so Steven was in trouble.

 _*ROAR*_

We hear this roar that sounded like a mix of the t-rex form Jurassic Park and King Kong, but I knew what it was. Everyone (even the manticore) looked up to see a dragon. It wasn't just any random dragon; it was the same purple eyed, black scaled dragon that took Kloud. I froze immediately with fear. The dragon put itself between Steven and the manticore. The monster let out another terrifying roar towards the manticone. The manticore ran off after hearing that roar right in its face, but the dragon stayed put.

"Casey, look at Kloud," Coby said. I turned to see mist all around him looking straight at the dragon. I looked at the dragon more carefully and saw something off about its scales. Its scales were translucent (or see through). At that same moment, Steven recovered from shock and charged at the dragon. "Steven, wait-!" Kloud said, but Steven sliced the mist dragon's leg. It didn't hurt the mist dragon, **but** it did hurt Kloud. "Aaahhh" he said losing his concentration with the mist dragon disappeared. When Steven realized what he did he ran to his brother.

I started to head towards him too, but then I saw Kirsten. Kirsten was on the ground, curled up as tight as possible with her eyes closed. I don't think she's seen a dragon, but I also knew she was really brave after the fight with the Minotaur. "Kirsten?" I asked. She looked up at me and looked around. "I-is it g-g-gone?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Yeah, but why were you freaked out? You've never seen that dragon before, have you?" I asked.

She sat up and looked down at her black and silver sword. "You wouldn't understand Casey," she said, "I feel like someone… or something is watching me… or… hunting me." When she said that, I realized something about the prophecy. The last lines of the prophecy that Coby and I were given said something about a dragon show it's true scars and frights and a wolf running to save their light. I also realized something else, we never told Kirsten, Storm, or Kloud about the prophecy. I look back at Kirsten and said to her, "We need to see if Kloud is okay, because he got hurt," but I left out the details about the dragon. She looked up at me and nodded.

As Kirsten and I were heading towards everyone else, we heard a stick crack behind us. Both of us looked behind us, but all we could see was black blur that was smaller than the black dragon, but still big. Kirsten let a gasp out when she saw the black blur. Honestly, I couldn't tell, but it looked like some larger wolf or dog. "D-did you see that?" I asked. She didn't talk, but she nodded her head. I turned partially wolf and took a whiff of the air. The air smelled of three wolves, but only me and Kirsten were part wolf within the group. I didn't have time to think about the third werewolf/Wolfblood (werewolves and Wolfbloods have similar scents). Both of us were in a half-wolf, half-person form so we could hear anything coming from behind us if it tried to attack.

"Coby, is Kloud going to be ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, nothing to worry about, but he is weak from using magic," he replied. "How did you do that anyway? I thought that was the real thing," Steven asked his brother. "I learned a few tricks after escaping that dragon," Kloud answered.

Kloud had his entire lower right leg bandaged. He was still able to walk luckily. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "This is nothing. That spell the dragon used on me hurts _waaaay_ more," he answered. I noticed Kirsten flinched when he mentioned the dragon. I saw that Coby noticed too. He looked at me and nodded his head towards Kirsten, silently asking _'What's up with her?'_. I silently replied with a shrug _'I don't know.'_ I was starting to worry about her. Out of everyone here, she still wasn't claimed yet. She showed me the note her mother left her when we were on the train. I wonder why she's not being claimed yet.

We set up camp, but this time it was Kirsten, Steven, and my turn for looking out tonight. Within an hour, everyone was asleep except me, Coby, and Kirsten. Kirsten was up in a tree looking at the surrounding area from a better point of view. Luckily for her, Kloud was sleeping on the ground; otherwise she might have been looking out on the ground instead.

I was looking at the fire when Coby broke the silence. "Ever since a few days ago, Kirsten has been a little freaked out. The mention of dragons, and she gets a panicked look in her eyes. What's up with that?" I looked at him, then at Kirsten, "I don't know, but I think she's seen the Scarred Dragon," (Scarred Dragon is what me and Coby call the purple eyed, black dragon), "I think we should tell them about the prophecy." "Are you crazy?" he said, "Kirsten might have a panic attack if we tell her-" "Tell me what?" Kirsten said as she was climbing down.

Coby and I looked at each other, and then back at Kirsten, who looked really mad. "Well? Are you going to talk? Also, who is Scarred Dragon?" She asked, but also trying not to yell. After all, we were the only ones wake "The Scarred Dragon is the dragon that took Kloud," I told her.

Her eyes widen a bit, "With scars on its l-l-left eye, a s-scar on its n-neck, and b-b-bright purple eyes?" she asked slightly shaken. Both mine and Coby's eyes widen when she described the dragon exactly. "How in Hades name did you know that?" Coby asked her. Kirsten looked down at the fire and answered, "The dream," I immediately knew what she meant, but before I could say anything, she said, "I'm going in the woods for a bit, so… see ya," and left. "Oh Gods of Olympus, please help us," I said looking up at the stars hoping them would hear me.

Then we heard a yawn from Kloud. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily, "Where'd Kirsten go?" "She went into the forest after she described the dragon that took you exactly," Coby explained. Kloud looked into the woods with concern, then started getting up and walking in the direction Kirsten went. "Kloud, where are you going?" I asked him. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna bring Kirsten back. It's quite dangerous out there when you're alone." He answered as he left. To be honest, seeing the determined look in Kloud's eyes… his purple eyes… reminded me of the Scarred Dragon's determined look when it was about the kill me. The thought made me shiver as I hope Kirsten and Kloud would return okay.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I need those reviews so I can do something for you guys. So please review and others will join the story. I promise by the River Styx (Percy Jackson reference).**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	7. Kirsten: A Threat

_**Kirsten: A Threat**_

* * *

After talking to Casey and Coby about that black dragon, I just had to be alone. They have seen the _exact_ same dragon I did, but in real life. I was scared out of my mind. I was being hunted by a dragon that has taken someone before. That has nearly _killed_ someone before. I ran as far as I could before turning only to see a faint light being the camp. I walked up to the closes tree and sat down by it. I brought my face to my knees and started to cry out of fear. "Gods please help me," I whisper.

 _*Crack*_

I hear a stick break nearby me. I popped my head up and looked around. There was no one near me that I could see. I wiped my tears and stood up. I realized how stupid I was at that moment. Going into the frickin forest alone while being hunted by a **dragon**. That'll get me the stupidest idea of the week award. I start to pull my sword out, but something hit me and I tumbled into a tree.

I got up and reached for my sword, but then I was pushed into a tree and place something against my neck to hold me put. I tried to get the thing against my neck off, but whatever it was, it was much stronger. "Well, well, well. What are you doing out here She-wolf?" asked the guy who had pinned me. I recognized its voice at that moment when it called me 'she-wolf', but I kept my eyes closed. "What do you want from me Scared Dragon?" I asked. It started laughing, but spoke again half laughing, "You still think I'm a full dragon?" I kept my eyes closed, trying to avoid looking at the monster… or… _person?_ I honestly couldn't tell whether it was a monster or person in front of me.

"You're not accepting it, are you? Well, you gotten too close to my plans and I'm not going to let some weak, little forbidden child get in my way. I'm willing to kill anyone who gets in my way, even my brother, Steven." As he said that, my eyes opened as I started to realize. I almost screamed, but I didn't as I was filled with shock as I stared at the half-dragon, half-legacy. "K-k-k… KLOUD?" I managed to say. It was in fact Kloud who was standing in front of me. He had black wings and a tail. His arms were black and scaly from elbow down. His eyes were a more vibrant color of purple that made him even scarier than before.

"You faked your kidnapping? You lied to everyone? Why?" I asked looking at him purple eyes. "I wasn't planning on leaving at the time, but luckily I met a few _friends_ that helped me with my some planning and future plans." He replied with an evil smile. "Well you caught me. What are you going to do? Kill me?" I said, also hoping that I didn't give him the idea. "No no no no, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you go, BUT…" he said while pushing his arm against my neck so I could barely breathe and leaning closer, "… tell anyone about this and you will regret it. In other words, let me just say that I hope you're stronger than you look." With that, he released me and changed into his normal look.

I fell to the ground, coughing, catching my breathe. I looked up at him and managed to say, "You're a monster!" He smiled evilly, "No, just a legacy wanting to get revenge on the Gods for everything they have taken from me." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. Just as Kloud did that, a loud and wolfish growl started close by. Kloud looked angrily at the surroundings. "And don't order the damn Wolfblood that's protecting you to attack me or I'll give you the same scars I have," He said, "But deeper." _Wolfblood? Protecting me?_ I did even know about having a protector, so I was confused.

He looked towards the faint light of the camp and said, "Now come on. The rest think I went out to look for you and bring you back. Don't want them to come out here looking, but never finding." As we walk back to camp, I saw that he had more scars on his neck than a day before the train ride. I guessed that the _Wolfblood_ he mentioned did that to him. Whoever they are, I'm glad that they did that to him. I just wish I could end all of this by finishing Kloud here, but then everyone would think I'm a murderer. They wouldn't know that Kloud was extremely dangerous. That's why I can't end him here.

We got back to camp and everyone was glad to see that I was okay. Everyone, except Storm (who was still asleep), was awake and glad to me safe, but I knew I wasn't. With Kloudd around, I don't think anyone's safe, even his own brother. I knew I had to stop him. I didn't know how I was going to do it or if I'll make it out of this alive, but I knew I had to at least try.

I got back into the tree and fell asleep. The dream I had this time had been different than the last one. _I was in wolf form and in a dark room, but I wasn't alone. I could see glowing eyes of others and amulets with their symbols glowing. There were many of them, but twelve approached and circled around me. One caught my eyes because of its amber eyes and what looked like an amulet representing shadows. "Who are you?" I asked. They said nothing, but they started walk around me in a circle. Their walk became a pace, then a jog, and final they were running as fast as lightning._

Then I woke up. It was really early in the morning. I looked down at the ground to see Steven awake. I felt bad for Steven for many reasons. One reason was because both of his parents were killed when he and Kloud were really young. The other reason was because of Kloud willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, including Steven.

Just then, I hear a crack behind me followed by someone slightly shouting, "Ah!" I turn only to see a large black wolf clinging to a branch. When it regains its balance, it looked at me, "Gah!" "Ah-whoa….CRAP!…Ooooowww!" was what I said. When I saw the wolf, I starting leaning backwards, forgetting that I was on a branch. I started falling backwards and off the branch, but I had tied one end of a rope around my waist and the other end to the branch to keep me from falling to the ground. Unfortunately for me, it worked, but now my stomach hurts and I'm stuck in a tree upside-down.

Steven looked up and saw me upside-down. Let's just say that I was glad that I tied the rope _**over**_ my shirt and not under it. "What the heck are you doing?" he asks. "What does it look like? I'm hanging around… literally," I tell him, "Hey, what time is it any way?" He looked at his phone and then looked back at me, "Around 8 A.M." I looked back at where the large black wolf was at, but nothing was there. I looked at the rope seeing if there was a way I could get down, but no luck. I looked back down at Steven and asked, "Can you wake up the others? I'm starting to fell dizzy from being upside-down. I also want to be on the ground right now."

About an hour later, everyone was awake and I was back on the ground. We started to travel again, but soon we stopped for breakfast. The girls ate at one table while the boys ate at another table. I got some bacon and eggs, Storm got a stack of pancakes, and Casey got an omelet with sausages. Things were too quiet to me, so I broke the silence. "Hey, Casey? How do you know about that dragon?" I asked. She looked at me with a surprised look and replied, "It pinned me down and was going to kill me, but then Coby and Steven came and I clawed its left eye. We were about to start fighting it, but then Kloud was heading towards us and the dragon went for him instead. It took Kloud away, but Coby, Steven, and I thought he was killed." When she finished, I was even more scared for my life and everyone else.

Kloud nearly killed Casey, but why? After breakfast, we left to find a bus stop, but soon Kloud stopped everyone. "Kloud, what's going on?" Coby asked him. "Well I have a few words to say before we go our separate ways," Kloud replied with a crooked smirk. At that moment, I realized that all of us were in danger.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! One more chapter until Ember Wolf is revealed!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Rick Rordain's books! Only the story and the OCs!**

 **Character List, Gender, Age, Godly Relations**

 **Casey: Female, 15, Granddaughter of Hephaestus and Athena**

 **Coby: Male, 16, Son of Ares**

 **Steven: Male, 15 (almost 16), Grandson of Hecate and Hermes**

 **Kloud: Male, 15 (almost 16), Grandson of Hecate and Hermes**

 **Storm: Female, 17, Daughter of Neptune (She's a ROMAN demigod)**

 **Kirsten: Female, 16, unknown (for now :D)**


	8. Kirsten: Betrayed and a Chase

_**Kirsten: Betrayed and the Chase**_

* * *

"Kloud, what's going on?" Coby asked Kloud. "Well I have a few words to say before we go our separate ways," he replied with a crooked smirk. I knew something bad was going to happen, but a stood my ground. "You're leaving?" Steven said sadly, "Why?" Kloud looked at his twin brother and replied, "For a few reasons." I feared for the worst to happen. Coby came up to Kloud and said "Come back with us Kloud. You'd be with your friends and fami-" but Kloud let out a growl and snapped, "Shut it! You're part of the reason I've… what's the word… **Changed**."

Everyone looked confused, "What in Hades name are you talking about… Kloud?" Steven started to say, but lost his words when he saw his brother as a monster. Kloud spread his dark, black wings when he was in full dragon form and started to speak again, "One have you has been getting too close to my plans and… well… hope the gods will answer your prayers to protect you _and_ your friends." When he was finished looked evilly at Casey with his purple eyes.

He lunged at Casey, but I was quicker than the dragon. "CASEY LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I pushed Casey and Coby out of the way, but Kloud grabbed me instead. "Well it might not be the one I was intending to torture, but you will have to do Forbidden Child," He said in a deeper, darker voice, "As for the rest of you," looking at everyone else, "Watch your backs, especially you two," he growled, pointing at Coby and Casey. "Guys help-!" was all I could say before Kloud flew upward. Within thirty seconds we were already really high.

"GAH! HELP!" I cried out, but no one could even reach me or Kloud. "Don't waste your breath She-Wolf," Kloud told me, "No one can help you-" then a blue fireball exploded to the right of Kloud, "GRR, What the–?!". I look behind Kloud to see another black dragon, but with blue eyes and no scars. I knew that the other dragon could only be one person. "Steven!" I yelled as I was crying. Steven's dragon form was a lot less scary than his brother's. Steven's black scales were more of an amazing night black than a hellish demon black, like Kloud's.

Kloud growled and tried to fly faster, but Steven (for only being a dragon for less than 5 minutes as far as I know) was faster. When it looked like Steven was going to grab me right out of Kloud's claws, Kloud does a 45 degree dive down. You know that feeling as you're falling that it feels like your stomach is in your throat, this was ten times worst. Soon Kloud levels out and looked at me to see if I was still in his claws. "Ha! Thought he could catch- WHA–?!" Kloud started to say, but then something grabbed his back leg and made him suddenly stop and me almost flying out of his claws. I look down to see Storm controlling a water rope holding on to Kloud.

Kloud looked at the brave sea daughter, but laughed at her instead of trying the water rope off of him. "Is that the best you can do Roman demigod?" Kloud yelled at Storm, but he spoke too soon. Just as he said that dragon Steven tackled Kloud, with me still in his claws, to the forest ground. We crashed pretty hard. Steven managed to get me out of Kloud's claws during the crash and throw me aside. I did a tumble landing, but when I landed I sprained my ankle really bad. It was hurting so much at first that I could barely walk, but I had to get away. "Kirsten! Get out of here!" Steven managed to say while fighting Kloud. Both were spewing purple and blue fire at each other. At one moment, Kloud swiped his claws at Steven's chest leaving large, bleeding scars on it. I thought Steven might die because of his new wounds, but Steven still fought his brother.

 _ **Run Kirsten Run**_ the voice, who I assume is my godly mother, whispered to me. I didn't hesitate and I changed into a wolf and I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I could hear behind me the battle between two brothers, but I couldn't tell who was winning. I ran and ran.

Morning became noon, and noon became night, but I didn't stop until I knew I couldn't run anymore. I was still in a forest when I did stop. I looked around and then looked at the moon hopelessly "Gods, what am I going to do now?" I said to myself. I still had my backpack and sword, but I was alone. I barely knew how to fight with my sword. I was scared. I was betrayed. I was alone. On top of that, I was being hunted by an insane legacy that could turn into a frickin dragon and has some _friends_ that could probably kill me too.

I didn't know what to do next…or ….if I was even going to make it out of this alive. I knew one thing though. I couldn't give up. Not without a wolf fight against that maniac. I knew I had to live for my family, my friends, and for my mother. I just have to figure out how I'm going to do that now.

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Rick Rordain's books! Only the story and the OCs!**

 **Please REVIEW! ANYONE can do a review!**


	9. Kirsten: Ember Wolf

_**Kirsten: Ember Wolf**_

* * *

(3 days later)

I managed to survive for this long while being chase by a dragon legacy that might as well be from Tartarus or Hell. I passed by a few towns, but I was only at the border of Pennsylvania and New York. I knew Camp Half-Blood was on the other side of New York at the _east coast_. That means I would have to survive for at least two more weeks if no monsters attack, which I've been lucky with that so far, unless you count a very angry goose.

I had traveled all day and it started raining. I found a tree that had a den area big enough for my wolf form and I decided to rest here until the rain cleared or all night. "How am I going to get to camp alive?" I asked myself.

 _*Crack*_

I hear something outside and I poked my head up. "Who's there?" I growled. Just then, lightning flashed and revealed another wolf looking at me from outside with their amber/gold eyes, but then disappeared in a flash. I got up fast and ran outside. "Wait! Who are you?" I yelled, but got no answer. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked, but this time I got my answer.

"Of course not," said a guy behind me, "Why would I be afraid of someone who I was sent to protect." I whipped around to see a black wolf, the same one that I saw the day I ran off. He was both lean and muscular for a wolf, but those blazing amber/gold eyes showed he was stronger than he looked. "Why should I believe you?" I asked with a hint of growl because of being betrayed and nearly killed not even a week ago. "Because I-," he started to, but then looked behind me and his eyes widen, "LOOK OUT!" he yelled pushing me out of the way.

Something large ran past the area I was in before the black wolf pushed me away. When I looked up, I saw a hellhound right in front of us. The black wolf bared its fangs and growled. I realized that his growl was the same growl from the night that Kloud threaten me. The wolf was telling the truth.

The hellhound attacked the black wolf, but the wolf quickly dodge the attack. The wolf and hellhound fought, but when the hellhound bit the wolf's shoulder I knew I had to do something. I tried to join the fight, but the hellhound kicked me back and I was slammed into a tree. I turned back into a human out of pain and looked at the fight. The wolf was holding the hound away from his face with its back legs and had his back in the mud. A flash of lightning happened again and revealed the wolf as a raven black haired teen with amber/gold eyes. This wolf was a _demigod werewolf_.

I looked down to see my sword on the ground, the name shining silver, and I knew what to do. I turned back into a wolf and attacked the hellhound. The hound tried to grab me but I was on its back. It managed to fling me off, but I stuck the landing and landed next to my sword. The hellhound looked at me with its red eyes. I turned human again and grabbed my sword, but not lifting it yet. The hound started to charge at me and I stood my ground. "NO!" yelled the raven haired teen. At the last moment, I raised my sword straight at the hellhound and kneeled down.

The hound landed on me and the sword, piercing into its body and killing it. It limped onto me and then became a cloud of dust. I popped my head out of the gold dust coughing and got out of it. The black wolf turn into a teen with raven hair and striking amber eyes and was staring at me. I blushed a bit, but quickly hid it as I dusted off the dust and said, "You're a werewolf too," but he looked at me and told me that he wasn't a werewolf, but a Wolfblood. "You almost killed yourself because you were protecting me?" I asked. "I was given this mission by Artemis and the Hunters." He said, but I was confused. "I thought the Hunters _hated_ guys." "They do, but they save my life when I was younger," he replied.

Just then, a piercing howl filled the forest. I held my sword up and the raven haired teen took out his sword. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" something spoke. A monster revealed itself as a scary half-woman, half-bat creature. It was a Furry. "A shadow Wolfblood protecting a forbidden half-werewolf, half-Wolfblood. This is new to me," it said in a raspy voice. "Get out of here before I rip you to shreds!" the teen yelled. I looked at the monster in fear, but then I started to become angry. "Hades sent me to capture the Forbidden Child," the monster told him, but that's when I snapped.

"I've been hunted by too many monsters, demigods, and gods and I'm not just going to stand around and let this all happen to me," I said as I turned wolf. I howled, but from what I remember, there was a blast of silver light. When it cleared, the monster was nothing but gold dust. I started to feel super dizzy and I lay down on the muddy ground. The teen, which turn back into a wolf, came up to me and asked, "Are you okay? Can you walk?" I tried to get up, but I was so exhausted that I fell back down. "That's a no," I told him. He looked at me with concern and then he slid me onto his shoulders as if he was going to take me somewhere. "What are you doing?" I asked. He turned his head towards me and said, "I'm going to get you Camp Half-Blood Kirsten." If I wasn't so exhausted I would be freaking out about the fact that he knew where I was going and knew my name.

"Can you at least tell me your name if you're going to be with me for possibly two weeks?" I asked since he knew my name. He looked at me with so much care in his eyes, as if he had gone through so much pain and loss, but he answered, "My name is Ember. Ember Wolf." I was thinking about Ember as he carried me. Ember looked as if he had gone through hell and even Tartarus itself. Then again, I remember three characters in a book sires that really went through Tartarus, but one went alone. I looked at Ember's amazing eyes and I think I blushed, but the fur hid it. I've only met this guy less than ten minutes ago and I already trust this guy. I think I even trust him way more than others would so quickly. The last thing I remember before passing out was Ember walking with me still on his shoulders as he carried me. One last thing I thought of was who Ember's godly parent was and how he knew me.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OMG! Ember Wolf is revealed, but who is his godly parent? Ember is more than he seems, but Kirsten still trust him, but why? So what are you waiting for? Give us a review and tell us what you think about the story!**

 **Chapter 10) Kloud: A Minor Set Back**

 **Chapter 11) Casey: What Becomes of Old Friends**

 **Chapter 12) Ember: A Son of ******* (NOT a bad word!)**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	10. Kloud: A Minor Set Back

_**Kloud: A Minor Set Back**_

* * *

(Not long after the fight with Steven)

That she-wolf is going to pay. I come back to the abandon Cyclopes layer where my partners have been laying low. I came back empty handed, but I left my brother with a really deep scar to know who I truly am. As soon as I walk into the cave, I'm greeted by a one-eyed demon wolf. _**"How's it going Scared Eye?"**_ I ignore him and walked to the fire where two werewolves were talking.

The dark red she-wolf saw me coming and asked me in a mocking voice, "Empty handed again dear cousin?" I look at her and growled, "You might be second in command with the werewolves and my cousin Arya, but I could order the hellhounds the tear you to shreds." Arya backed down. She might have been a daughter of Aphrodite, but she is also a legacy of Hecate making her my cousin. The black and dark grey werewolf walked up to me, stared at me with his red eyes and said, "Be nice to your cousin Kloud. She and I have managed to catch you something this time." My eyes widen, "You actually have something this time Lycaon?" I asked the werewolf king.

"Arya, go get the new prisoner," Lycaon told Arya. She left to get the new prisoner. _**"Hope you would like this new kid?"**_ the demon said. I'm the only one who can see him, but he can whisper into the ears of others to… convince them. "Well did you find anything Zethus?" I snapped. He looked at me with his one eye, _**"Well I was the one who came up with the idea to catch this kid. Look here he is,"**_ he said pointing to Arya in her human form and a boy no older than 14 with blue eyes and brown hair. "What is this? I thought this would be more promising." I said.

Zethus came into my view and said, _**"Well this kid is a son of Demeter, a werewolf, and… well… Ask him about his siblings."**_ I changed into a human, leaving my wings out, and walked up to the teen. "What is your name kid?" I asked him. He looked up at me surprised at first, but then spoke, "M-my name is k-k-Kaiden S- Starlin." My eyes widen. I know Kirsten's last name is Starlin, but this had to be some coincidence. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked. "Y-yes, I have a s-sister. Her n-name is Kirsten," he replied. This surprised me. I knew Kirsten had a brother, but a demigod werewolf brother? This was just too perfect. "W-what are you going to do with me?" Kaiden asked. I look at him and smiled. Then I look at Laycon and say, "He's all yours, Lycaon." Lycaon smiled and faced Kaiden. "Are you ready to become one of us?" he asked Kaiden, but before he could answer, Lycaon took control of him. A ring of red circled around his pupils leaving the rest of his eyes still blue. Now he was one of us. When Kirsten sees her own brother fighting against her, it will break her.

" _ **Hate to break it to ya Scared Eye, but that hellhound you sent was killed,"**_ Zethus said, _**"Flame Run pretty much turned that hound dog into a hot dog."**_

"It doesn't matter now," I said looking at Kaiden, "We have Kirsten's brother now." Zethus looked at Kaiden and said, _**"I think it might be hard to break Moon Sky since Shadow Trail is with her."**_ I look at Zethus and snapped, "Shut it demon!" He held his paws up in surrender and said, _**"sheesh, alright, aright."**_ Knowing that protector of Kirsten is with her will make it harder to break her. Then I thought of one of my first partners and then said to Arya, "Could you get Scar for me?" Arya nodded and left, but Zethus stood there for a moment and said, _**"Scar… hmm… Oh you mean Ghost Scar,"**_ then left. Sometimes I wonder why he had all these crazy names for everyone.

Scar had been with me since I decided to run away from camp and became one of my first partners… at least… that was also a demigod. Zethus was my first partner. Soon, Zethus and Scar came in. Scar had one amber eye and a single scarred out right eye, but unlike me, he couldn't see out of it. He was a black and white Wolfblood, a creature slightly smaller, but smarter than a werewolf. "What is it Kloud?" he asked me. "Send out some skeleton wolves to track down Kirsten," I told him. He looked at me in confusion and asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to have them make it to the camp and then destroy it?" I thought about it for a moment. "You're right, but at least send a hellhound to try and catch her," I told him.

Scar nodded and left. _**"I knew you were a good choice to lead the gods to extinction,"**_ Zethus asked. I only kept him around because he was the one who told me about my dragon powers. "Everything that has happened to the world is nothing compared to what's going to happen Zethus," I told him as I looked at my army of monsters and demigods.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know what you're thinking, "Who the hell is Zethus?" or "What's so dangerous about Zethus?" You'll see in the near future. BTW here's a list of names Zethus says and people that he's talking about. Also, Future characters too!**

 **Casey: Flame Run**

 **Coby: Serpent Spear**

 **Steven: Dragon Heart**

 **Kloud: Scared Eye**

 **Ember: Shadow Trail**

 **Kirsten: Moon Sky**

 **Kaiden: Blue Eyes**

 **Scar/Zeth: Ghost Scar**

 **Wendy: Red Arrow**

 **Michel: Grey Pine**

 **Zoey: Dove Star**

 **Kayla: Angle Swift**

 **Tyler: River Hawk**

 **Raven: Night Wing**

 **Some characters will appear in the future, but for now this is all you guys get. Kloud knows mostly who Zethus is talking about. BTW a future prophecy will be coming soon involving 12 of these characters. Go ahead a take your guess on who is the Big 12. :D**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! No bad comments!**


	11. Casey: What Becomes of Old Friends

_**Casey: What Becomes of Old Friends**_

* * *

We managed to get there and chase Kloud away before he could kill Steven. Not to long after that a hellhound appeared and tried to kill us, but I turned towards the hellhound and set it on fire with a snap of my fingers. After healing Steven's wounds the best we could do, Steven had us climb on to his back so he could fly everyone to camp. Storm wanted to try and find Kirsten, but no one saw where she went. During the trip back, Coby told me that I should try and sleep. I did, but this had to be a demigod dream.

 _I see a dragon with purple eyes, obviously Kloud, talking to what looked like… a black furred and one eyed wolf spirit? 'WTH?' I thought, but listen to the two._ _ **"Well I was the one who came up with the idea to catch this kid. Look here he is,"**_ _the spirit said as he pointed to two teens. One was a dark red hair girl, at least 16 of age, bringing a boy, at least 14, who was thinly build, had brown hair, and blue eyes, similar to Kirsten's, but darker. "What is this? I thought this would be more promising." Kloud told the pyramid._ _ **"Well this kid is a son of Demeter, a werewolf, and… well… Ask him about his siblings."**_ _He told Kloud. My eyes widen when the spirit mentioned siblings. Kloud changed into a human, but his wings were still out._

 _He walked to the younger teen and asked, "What is your name kid?" The frighten teen managed to say, "M-my name is K-K-Kaiden S-Starlin." 'Oh no' I thought to myself because Kirsten's last name was Starlin. "Do you have any siblings?" Kloud asked him. "Y-yes, I have a s-sister," Kaiden started to say, but I knew this was really bad, and he continued, "Her n-name is Kirsten." Kloud has Kirsten's brother! "W-what are you going to do with me?" Kaiden asked Kloud. Kloud looked at him and smiled evilly. He looked at a dark grey wolf and said to him, "He's all yours, Lycaon." My eyes widen when he mentioned Lycaon. Lycaon is the WEREWOLF KING!_

That's when I woke up. Everyone was still on Steven, who was still flying. "Look who finally woke up," that's when I realized that I was leaning on Coby when I fell asleep. I quickly sat up. He started to laugh a bit, "What? Do I really smell that bad?" I laughed nervously, but then I look behind him. "Coby! Look!" I said as I pointed in the direction that Steven was flying. Coby looked and his eyes widen when he saw Long Island, "It's New York City! We're almost home!" Coby turned towards me and we hugged each other, but then he pulled away. He was both blushing and smiling like crazy.

"Storm we're almost to Camp Half-Blood!" I said turning to her, but she wasn't behind me, "Styx, Coby! Storm's missing!" He looked at me and said, "Relax, she's in Steven's claws." I looked down and saw how high we were, then saw Storm right where Coby said she was. She didn't look happy or excited or even remotely glad. I then realized why… _Kirsten…_ The person that made one of the biggest sacrifices when the prophecy of the seven took place was my dad… A few months after the Giant War, my mom was nearly killed saving everyone from a dangerous spirit called _Zethus_ … Now Steven has to go against his brother, his twin brother… Kirsten ran away so that if Kloud was tracking her, he would be away from us…

 _Gods, why did I not see it sooner?_ I thought to myself, _I hope she doesn't get hurt…_

 _(Three days later)_

The last few days were hard for Coby, Steven, Storm, and I after Kirsten ran off during the fight between Steven and Kloud. Storm was so upset about losing Kirsten that she wouldn't leave Cabin 3 as soon as Chiron told us to go to our cabins. Tyler ended up having to bring her food and drinks. Steven moved out of Hermes Cabin and moves to Hecate Cabin so he could work with his Mist powers and dragon powers, but he got the worst wounds out of us all because Kloud clawed a mark on his chest and leaving deep scars. Coby became more aggressive with his siblings every time they try to ask him or the rest of us about Kloud and the quest. I went silent after we talked to Chiron about the quest.

Kirsten and I were becoming close friends, but now that she's missing I don't know what to do now. My brothers tried to get me to talk, but they couldn't. Three days after coming home, I was sitting by the giant camp fire. That's when someone behind me said, "Casey, I need to talk to you." I turn around to see Coby, but I was still quiet and looked back at the fire.

"Please talk to me," he said as he sat next to me, "I know it's been hard for everyone since finding out about Kloud being evil and Kirsten still being missing." I looked at him as he spoke. "I also know that it was hard for you when Kirsten went missing, I saw how you two were becoming good friends. If I had just realized that connection with Kloud and the dragon sooner–" "Coby! It's not your fault!" I finally said. He stared at me with a surprised look on his face. "It's not your fault at all. Kloud made his choice, if it's anyone's fault, it's his." I stared at his amazing brown eyes. His face went from confused to happy. He leaned over and hugged me as he said, "I'm glad you're talking again." When we pulled apart, I kissed his cheek and said, "Me too."

He got up and said to me, "See you tomorrow at training." I nodded. Not to long after he left I heard him yell, "YES! SHE LIKES ME! WOOHOO!"

I started laughing, but then Alex came up to me and asked, "What's he yelling about?" I looked at and said, "None of your business, dude!" his eyes widen to the size of plates and he said, "You finally spoke!" Today became the best day. I found out that the guy that I like likes me too. The rest of the day, I was smiling a lot. Some people question me about what I was smiling about, but I said nothing.

When I was going back to my cabin, I looked at the moon. It made me think of Kirsten for some reason. Her brother is a son of Demeter, but no way is Kirsten a daughter of Demeter. Kloud called her a forbidden child, but I didn't know what that meant. I didn't know where she was or if she was okay, but somehow I knew she was alive and that she was going to make it back to the camp.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Two things that are the strongest things in the world are Love and Friendship, at least in my opinion. Hope you like Cosey (Coby X Casey) because they're not leaving anytime soon. Remember what Kloud said in Ch. 8? Take a guess why Kloud said that and why it's connected to this chapter.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Rick Rordain's books! Only the story and the OCs!**


	12. Ember: Son of Hades

_**Ember: A Son of Hades**_

* * *

So after the Dragon Ball Z thing Kirsten did, she passed out and I ended up carrying her. What Kirsten doesn't know is that she took out Alecto, the most powerful one out of the three furies. When Alecto said that Hades sent her to capture, I was mad, but apparently Kirsten was even more pissed off.

I was mad because Hades… is my father. He knows that Artemis sent me on this mission to protect this girl, yet he still sends hellhounds and furies to tries to kidnap her. The main reason that Artemis, the Goddess known for hating men, sends me on the mission and not one of her hunter is because she is also the goddess of protecting children… at least… that's what she told me when I ask about that. She never gave me a clear answer.

After a few hours of walking in the rain with a passed out dark brown she-wolf on my shoulders, I found a decent place, a small cave, to stay the night out of the rain. I put Kirsten down and made a fire so we wouldn't freeze. I made my bed on the other side of the cave opposite to Kirsten's bed. I finally see how bad my wounds are. Luckily, they weren't that bad. After bandaging my wounds, I fell asleep to the sound of rain, but of course being a demigod, I have some freaky dreams. This dream was weirder than usual.

 _I'm in my normal human looks and I'm in a dark room._ _ **"Hello, Shadow Trail. The Wolfblood with the biggest mysterious past."**_ _I turn around to see… a dark red she-wolf spirit with bright green eyes… I let out a threatening growl, but the spirit just laughed,_ _ **"Wow! And I though Grey Pine was braver against Zethus."**_ _I looked at the thing with confusion and asked in a growling tone, "Who the Hades are you and what do you want from me?"_

" _ **My name is not needed and I'm just trying to show some support to the Destiney of Twelve,"**_ _it said as it revealed eleven images. I recognized four of them. One was Kirsten and the others three that I recognized were some of her companions when she was traveling with them. Some of the other images consist of what looked like a 14 year old brown haired boy and girl twins, a 17 year old red head lumberjack girl, a one eyed 17 year old guy that looks familiar to me (weird), a 15 year old girl with dark caramel blond hair, a 16 year old guy with dark blond hair and sea blue eyes, finally a 16 year old girl with black hair and red eyes._ _ **"Well Shadow Trail, as much as I would love to tell you more… I got to get going."**_ _The spirit told me,_ _ **"Just remember… You have to know your limits between the shadows and the light!"**_

That's when I woke up to a toad croaking in my ear. "Damn toads," I whispered to myself as I move it away from me. _What was that dream all about?_ , I thought. I decided to just ignore that weird dream. Just then I hear a yawn behind me and realized that Kirsten was just across the cave. _Oh…_ I thought, _I almost forgot about that_. I laid my head down to make her think I was still asleep. "Hmm… must have fallen asleep not long after I did," she said. _Sure… not long_ , I thought as she said that. I hear some footsteps that sounded like she was heading out of the cave.

"And where do you think you're going?" I say as I spot her leaving the cave. She looked me with a surprised look and managed to say, "I thought I could find something to eat, or really hunt for a fish…" I laughed and told her, "Yeah, we didn't pass any water sources last night." "Oh… O-okay," She said slightly quite. "We have to get going anyway. Here, eat this," I told her as I tossed her a pack of beef jerky. Almost immediately, she started scarfing down the jerky. " _Geez_! When's the last time you've eaten something?" I asked. She stopped and looked up for a moment. "You know that most would probably not trust you even after saving their lives, right?" she asked me as she ate another piece of jerky, "I don't even know who your Godly parent is or if you're a legacy."

I looked at her and said, "1) I'm a demigod. 2) I'm NOT telling you who my father is." "Why not?" She asked as she turned into a dark brown wolf. "Because you wouldn't trust me if I did tell you," was all I said as I was exiting the cave, "Now grab your things and lets go." She grabbed backpack and sword and we left.

A few hours later, she asked, "Are you always this quiet?" I smirked as I looked straight into her silver blue eyes and asked, "Are you always this talkative?" She was surprised at what I said and blushed. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I asked, but then she started smirking and said, "Let's go Shady the Shadow wolf." My eyes widen when she said that, because I was considered the Shadow Prince in the Underworld. Soon she started laughing, which relieved me to know that she still doesn't know, and said, "Come on Ember. The sooner I get to Camp Half-Blood, the sooner I get claimed."

"You're not claimed yet?" I asked. To be honest, I thought she was claimed. I thought she might be a daughter of Athena or maybe Hecate. Kirsten looked at her sword with a sad expression and said, "My mother said that she would claim me when the time is right." I felt bad for her. She was both strong and innocent. She probably lived a life better than mine. In the past, so many people gave their lives to protect me like… " _Terra_ ,"

"Who?" Kirsten asked. That's when I realized that I said it out loud and said, "Oh…uh… forget I said anything." I must have blushed because Kirsten quickly looked away. "Let's get going," I said breaking the silence. She nodded and we continued.

As we walked I was thinking about Kirsten's personality. She was one of those girls that try to solider through things when things get bad. She was smart and could easily figure out puzzles. She also looked amazing with her dark brown hair that was not too long and not too short and her dazzling silver blue eyes. _Don't fall for her Ember. This is a mission, NOT a love story_ , I thought to myself as we walked. As the day ended, we kept walking as day became night so we could get to the camp soon.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **What's up everyone? Hope you guys like the new chapter. See if you can figure out who Terra is! Trust between Kirsten and Ember grows, but something else is growing between these two! PLEASE REVIEW! No bad comments!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I don't own Rick Rordain's books! Only the story and the OCs!**


	13. Michel: Zethus is Back!

_**Michel: Zethus is Back!**_

* * *

Zoey and I finished our first year of high school back home in Piedmont, California. We were excited about seeing our friends in Seattle, Washington. Zoey couldn't wait to see Beth and Susan and I was excited to see Wendy and Great Uncle Norm and write more additions to the journals, but our dad said told us that we couldn't go to Seattle this summer. We were bummed that we couldn't go to Seattle this year.

That night I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I open it to see Zoey, my twin sister. "Hi Michel!" she says. "Hi Zoey. Shouldn't you go to bed?" I ask her. "Dad just told me that he and mom are sending us to a really cool camp this summer! Isn't that AWESOME?!" she told me, but before I could answer, she ran off. _A camp?_ , I thought, but decided to think about it more in the morning. I looked at my red and grey pine tree hat and say to myself, "Wish we could go back to Seattle."

That's when I hear a series of beeps and clicks, but I knew that it was mores code and I knew who was doing it. "So you are staying here this summer?" I look over to Odysseus, my dark grey, 2 year old cat that somehow knows mores code. "Nope, Zoey and I are going to a camp in New York this year," I tell Odysseus. He was a strange cat. For one thing, he completely understood English, but my Gruncle Norm gave him to me for times of trouble. Whatever he meant by that. Soon after, I fall asleep, but I didn't like what I dreamt about.

 _I'm in my room, but it's black and white like when…. "Oh no…" There one thing that I know that can be seen in a black and white dreams._ _ **"Oh yes!"**_ _I turn to see Zethus, a black and white demon wolf with one scarred eye and a pure blood red eye. My expression went from surprised to shock to anger. "What do you want Zethus?" I yell at the demon wolf. A few years back, he had invaded mine and Zoey's dreams, until Gruncle Norm forced him away._ _ **"Well Grey Pine, I just wanted to show what you'll look like in the future when Moon Sky manages to save you and your sister,"**_ _Zethus told me and made three mirrors appear. "What's your game demon? Who the heck is Moon Sky?" I snapped._ _ **"Sheesh kid, just look in each of the mirrors,"**_ _Zethus said a little annoyed. I look into the first mirror, but I look like my normal self. The second mirror showed me, but I look more like a fighter with a dagger at my side. The last mirror showed something completely different. It showed a large, brown wolf with a big Michel mark on its head. "Are these all me?" I asked._ _ **"Yes they are Grey Pine,"**_ _Zethus replied,_ _ **"See ya soon!"**_

That's when I woke up. I looked at the clock and it said 2:49 AM. "Great," I mumbled to myself because I knew that after THAT dream I won't fall asleep anytime soon, "What the heck is going on?" From outside, I heard howling. I lay wake for an hour, trying to figure out what my dream meant. _Who is Moon Sky? What did Zethus mean by what I'll look like in the future? Why did one of the mirrors show a wolf and not my reflection?_ I was so confused.  "Are you going to tell Zoey?" Odysseus asked in mores code. "No, she'll think I'm losing my mind," I tell my cat. I just hope that Zethus isn't trying to take over the world again. _**Prepare Michel**_ a female voice said. At first, I thought it was my mother, but no one except me and Odysseus. _**Everything will change for you and your half-sister**_ , the voice said again… "Half-sister…?" I said to myself, confused to what the heck was going on. I noticed something outside; something different about the stars… there was a new constellation near the young archer… a wolf? It seemed to be howling, but… where did it come from? It wasn't there before…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Hope you like Michel's chapter!** **"Anything like this sentence is in mores code!"**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	14. Raven: The Destiny of Twelve

_**Raven: The Destiney of Twelve**_

* * *

Some people would consider me a monster and others would consider me as a demigod. I'm a daughter of Nyx, goddess of the night and nightmares. You're probably thinking 'Nyx doesn't have any kids'. Well she does and I'm her daughter. I do sometimes scare the crap out of people as a tribute to my mother with my powers, which I can turn into a wolf, dragon, or raven at will. Recently, my mother had me get in contact with a demigod spirit by the name of Silenus. I went to sleep so I could get in touch with Silenus.

 _I look around the area that I was in. The area was black and white. "Damn, this place needs some improvements," I say to myself._ _ **"Sadly… it what I called home,"**_ _someone said behind me. I turn to see a red she-wolf spirit with bright green eyes. "What is it you want to say that is so important that you would contact Nyx, the goddess of nightmares?" I asked the spirit with a hint of growl._ _ **"Well Night Wing, I'm Silenus and what I found out is about the Destiney of Twelve!"**_ _Silenus told me._

 _The Destiney of Twelve? "What are you saying?" I ask._ _ **"Well, I figured out some of the people in that prophecy!"**_ _she said. "WHAT?!" Many people tried to figure out the prophecy, but failed._ _ **"Yeah, from what I found out, there're six girls and six boys. I was able to get into now three of their dreams, but Zethus did get into one of their dreams. Though that kid had somehow already knew who he was."**_ _"Wow! This is insane! Wait, why are you telling me this? You're the reason that the demon wolf, Zethus, wasn't destroyed! Now he is sided with Kloud and intends to destroy the gods and Camp Half-Blood!" I yelled at Silenus._

" _ **Yes, I know it's my fault and now that he found out about his true powers, I don't want the gods to be destroyed,"**_ _she said. I rolled my eyes._ _ **"I want to make it up… Oh! I just remembered something!"**_ _"What is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone and rolled my eyes._ _ **"You're part of the prophecy!"**_ _"What do you mean?" I asked the spirit._

" _ **Well the twelve symbols represent fire, magic, battle, shadows, moonlight, spirits, archery, wisdom, love, healing, water, and… night!"**_ _I couldn't believe it. I was part of this extremely dangerous prophecy. "Thank you for telling me this important information Silenus," I tell her._ _ **"I'm glad to get that off my chest,"**_ _she replies._

I wake up back home in my ally in New York City. I look into a broken piece of mirror and see my black hair and dark, evil looking red eyes. "Time to see if I can find the others, but first… I'll check the camp," I tell myself. I turn into a raven and fly off.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey Guys! These chapters are getting more and crazier by the minute! A daughter of Nyx! This story is better than I thought!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	15. Kirsten: Trust or Something Else

_**Kirsten: Trust or Something Else**_

* * *

(One week after meeting Ember)

Well… the last week was pretty interesting. About a few days ago, I went fishing and caught a fish. I hear a growling sound, but I thought it was a monster. It wasn't a monster. I looked up and right in front of me is a huge black bear. I dropped the fish and started running like there was no tomorrow. As I run pass Ember, I yelled, "Time to go!" I grabbed my things as I ran pass them. Behind me, I heard Ember curse and start running too. Luckily, we out ran the bear. We were about three days away from the camp. I was really excited to see the camp, but I wish that Ember would come to the camp too. He told me that he would never go to the camp unless he really had to for an emergency. I've actually noticed a few things about him that he never told me about. He's mentioned someone named Terra, but whenever I ask about it he ignores the question. I also noticed that he has shadow powers, but he can't summon the dead or even control them.

Ember is super nice and loving. His raven black hair is crazy, but it still looks cute on him. His amazing amber eyes look like stars in the night. Ember is probably the nicest and cutest guy I ever known…. Wait… I said that into the mic didn't I? Sorry about that, got a little side track.

Anyway, Ember and I were sitting beside the campfire. It seemed too quiet for me, so I decided to break the silence. "Ember?" He looked at me and said, "Yeah?" "I just thought since you're not going to Camp Half-Blood with me, maybe you can tell me more about you," He looked at me with a confused look and asked, "You want to get to know ME? Ember Wolf, son of…" then he stopped himself and looked away. "Ember, are you ashamed of your father?" I asked, but then realized what I said. His eyes widen when I said that. My eyes widen and I said, "Oh my Gods! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that! I…" "It's okay Kirsten. It's…. actually kind of true," Ember said to me, "But that's not the whole reason why I'm not telling you who my father is." "Is there any way you'll tell me?" I asked in a childlike way. He saw what I was doing and said, "Nope, the only way you'll find out is if you guess it right." "Oh really?" I asked with a grin. "Oh boy…" he said as I playfully look at him thinking who his father might be. "Well you have black hair and amber eyes, so your father is most likely someone in the underworld," I said with a smirk. His eyes widen as he tried to find his words. When he did find the words, he said, "How did you…?" "Your looks aren't the only thing that gave it away. I saw that you have shadow powers," I told him, "I can only think of one that has children with shadow powers, but you don't have ghost powers… I'd like to make my guess." He gulped as if he was afraid of the truth, but then he said, "Alright, what is your guess?"

"There's only one god I can think of and it's…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I think its Hades, God of the Underworld," I said quickly. I opened my eyes to see Ember's reaction. He had a surprised look on his face. "You're… right!" he said as he stared at me with disbelief. "Why were you all secretive about Hades being your father anyway?" I asked. "You're… not afraid of me?" he asked me. I looked at him and said, "Of course not! Why would I be afraid of you?" "I'm a son of Hades! A son of the Big Three!" he answered. "So? I'm not afraid of the shadows…. Well…I am a tiny bit scared of spiders and zombies," I told him. "I just can't believe that you're not afraid of me. After hearing about how some people thought of my older brother, I thought you would think the same way," he said to me. "Older brother?… Oh! Nico!" I said. I remembered Nico di Angelo form the Heroes of Olympus books. Sadly, some people were kind of scared of him. _Is that why he thinks I'll run away if I knew who his father was?_ , I thought to myself. "Well I'm not some girl that is stereotypic about others," I told him. "If this is an attempt to get me to go to Camp Half-Blood with you, it's not working," he said in a slight annoyed tone. He got up and moved to the place where he made his bed. "Ember, I can see that before I met you, you pretty much went through hell!" I said loudly. Ember looked at me with a shocked face. "What do you…?" he started to say, but then several growls interrupted him.

"What the Hell was that?" I asked. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure these aren't hellhounds this time," Ember said as we pulled out our swords and stood back to back. "I spy with my little eyes," Ember and I face the source of the sound as it spoke, "A were-Wolfblood, forbidden demigod and her Wolfblood protector." I noticed that the monster called me a were-Wolfblood, but I quickly swiped that though away. The creature talking came out of the shadows. It looked like a cross between a woman and a reptile. Then three Chimeras (pretty much a cross between a lion, goat, snake, and something else that I can't remember) surrounded Ember and me too. To be honest, I was terrified, but I stood my ground. Ember and I were standing back to back with me facing two chimeras and Ember facing the reptilian woman and third chimera. "Stay back!" I yelled as I'm swinging my sword at the monsters. "Ha! Looks like the little Half-Breed can't fight with a sword," the reptilian woman laughed. I was scared and the monsters knew that I was. "I-I'm not af-f-fraid!" I tried to say, but it came out shaky. The reptilian woman cackled, "This demigod is so afraid that she's trying to look brave, but all she is, is a coward!" Those words struck me like a sword. "My children will feast on the son of Hades, then we take the Forbidden Demigod to Scar!" The monster said.

When one of the chimeras started to come closer, Ember put himself between me and the approaching beast and said in a serious tone, "Come any closer, and I'll make sure your little ass is gone for good!" The chimera hesitated, but instead of moving closer, it opened its mouth and started breathing fire at us. Before the fire got to us, Ember held out his hand and a winged shadow creature came out of nowhere and blocked the fire. At first, I thought it was another Furry, but then I realized something, _why did it block the fire?_ The chimera looked surprised to see the shadow creature like a guy with his new girlfriend running into his ex-girlfriend at the mall. I'm surprised that I knew that cause I've never had a boyfriend. The shadow creature shrieked and lunged at the monster. It turned to a cloud of shadows and wrapped around the chimera. The shadow cloud disappeared and both the chimera and the shadow were gone. The rest of the monsters were worried that they would be next and backed up.

Ember looked at the monsters and said, "Unless you want to join your friend back in Tartarus, then be my guest and try to attack us." That was enough to scare the rest of the chimeras, but not the reptilian woman. She and Ember locked eyes. She smiled evilly at Ember, but I knew something was off. She didn't try to attack us. All of the sudden, everything seem to become slow mo. I turn around out of instinct and see a hellhound running towards us from behind. It happened so fast. Before the hellhound got to us, I yelled, "Duck!" Both me and Ember ducked our heads as that hellhound went flying over us, but instead of killing us, it killed the reptilian woman. Before the hellhound realized what happened, Ember quickly got up and killed it.

Both of us were exhausted after that fight, but Ember looked even more exhausted. "What was that thing that you summoned? I-It look like a Fur- I mean… Kind one? You know what I mean!" I asked. "A shadow furry. Anything with a shadow has a shadow creature," he replied. As we sat by the fire (luckily it was still lit after the fight), I decided to talk to Ember some more. "Are you still not going to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked him. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't go there–" "Ember, you live all by yourself and wonder the country alone. At the camp, you would have friends and family there." I said. "Just let me finish. I wouldn't go to the camp YET," he explained, "I still have a few things to work out, but I'll come to the camp soon. Just… not yet."

Before I went to sleep, Ember said to me, "Thanks for still trusting me Kirsten." "You're welcome Ember," I replied back and fell asleep. I was thinking about how Ember was worried about me finding out his father, how he put himself between me and the chimera, and how much he even trusts me. I trust him too. He saved my life a few times. Both of us trust each other a lot, but I'm starting to question whether it's trust or something else.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Hope you guys love this story! More to come in the near future! More ADVENTURES! More DANGERS! More ROMANCE (probably)! More TWISTS! And much, much more!**

 **Also Half-Breed is kind of an insult, but Kirsten doesn't know. Also, though it's been mentioned a few times, Kirsten doesn't know that she's really half werewolf AND half Wolfblood which is really dangerous to be for many reasons. She only knows that she's a werewolf, but not Wolfblood.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	16. Kirsten: So Hard to Say Goodbye

_**Kirsten: So Hard to Say Goodbye**_

 ****WARNING** some people may cry reading this! (Best read if the Titanic theme song "My heart will go on" is playing through this chapter)**

* * *

(2 days later)

Tomorrow I arrive at Camp Half-Blood, but today I say goodbye to Ember. Last night, he Iris messaged the Hunters of Artemis and asked them to take me the rest of the way to the camp. I didn't get much sleep last night, not because I was excited to see the camp, but because I knew that Ember would be gone for a long time before I see him again. We reached near by the place where I'm support to meet the Hunters, but where I need to get to is a temporary camp at the base of a 30 foot waterfall and a cliff on the other side of the river. When we stopped, both Ember and I turned back to normal and looked over the cliff. When I looked down the waterfall; I yelped in surprise and jumped backwards. "Please tell me I don't have to go down the waterfall," I asked Ember because I wasn't planning on riding a log or barrel down a waterfall. "You don't need to go down the waterfall, but… you _can_ go down those ledges," he told me. I looked down at the ledges. At least there was a somewhat easy path down the cliff.

I looked at Ember as he was looking down the cliff and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come? I'm sure people will treat you like a normal demigod." He looked at me with a sad expression. "Like you said before… I only have shadow powers. No underground gem powers or ghost powers… heck… sometimes I wish I did have ghost powers, but Kirsten I just can't come. Heck! They don't even know I exist. As far as I know, only the Hunters of Artemis, Artemis, and my father know I exist," he said with a mixture of sad, mad, and disappointed emotions, "Last time I even tried to get to Camp, I lost so much." What he said surprised me. I didn't know what to say, so I stared straight into his eyes. His amber eyes show me how much pain and loss he's been through. He saw how shocked I was and sigh. "Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you," he said. "It's okay Ember. I didn't know that you would be sensitive on that subject," I told him as I gave him a smile. He smiled back knowing I would try and cheer him up if he didn't. I cleared my throat to break the silence.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said trying not to tear up. For only knowing him for two weeks, I think we connected more than most people would in two months. For me, this was really hard to do because I really like him. "Yeah….it is…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. It looked like he didn't want it to be over too, but it was hard to tell. As I smile again, I hold my hand out and say, "It was nice meeting you Ember Wolf." He glanced at me with a confused look and looked at my hand. He looked back at me, but instead of shaking my hand, he came at me with a hug. It surprised me at first, but I didn't try to get away. "I'm going to miss you Kirsten," Ember said to me. "I'm really going to miss you too," I said as tears ran down my face. Ember heard me sniffling and looked at my face. "Don't cry. Why are you crying?" he asked. I pull away and say, "Because I know I won't see you for a long time. Plus," I close my eyes as I say, "I really lik-" but then Ember shut me up when he kissed me on my lips. My eyes widen at first, but after a few moments later, I close my eyes again and kiss him back.

I honestly fell for him. I honestly fell in love with Ember. He pulled away and leaned his head against mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. He said to me in a determine tone, "I swear on the River Styx that I will come back for you." Then he turn into a wolf and ran off. I turn towards the cliff and stared at the moon so I could remember the last few moments of being with Ember. "I swear on the River Styx that I'll see you again too…" I said before I turned into a wolf and went down the cliff side. As I was going down, some tears were running down my face. _Please come back safe Ember_ , I thought.

I finally make it down the cliff, but I still need to cross the river. "How am I going to cross?" I ask myself still in wolf form as I wiped my tears away. Just then something pricked my neck. "What the…?" I said before my vision started to become blurry. I fell down to the ground, but when I tried to get up I couldn't move. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. I knew I was still wake because I could barely control my breath. _Oh God! HELP! I can't move!_ I think to myself, but I was trying to talk.

I was starting to internally panic when two girls came towards me form the bushes. "Oh gods! Dominique, I think we knocked out the person we were going to escort to the camp," a girl with black spiky hair said as she walked up to me. I look at the two girls. "She's not knocked out Thalia!" the other girl, who might be Dominique, said. _Wait! Thalia? Thalia Grace!_ I thought, as I lay on the ground paralyzed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WWWWHAT?! Kirsten and Ember KISSED?! To top it off a CLIFF HANGER (no pun intended)?**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	17. Casey: The Iris Message

_**Casey: The Iris Message**_

* * *

After almost two weeks, Kirsten was still missing. Storm finally came out of Cabin 3, but she became more aggressive to everyone who tried to talk to her. Steven's powers became stronger by the day. He now could create illusions that could disguise a group of people easily. Coby's aggression cooled down after I kissed his cheek, but now everyone knew not to mess with him or the rest of us. A lot of people now knew that I have power over fire now. My family was surprised at first, but my parents told me that they kind of thought that I had power over fire anyway. Anyway, after training with my friends Wendy and Addison (daughters of Apollo), I walked passed a fountain that was used for Iris-messages to the camp fire for sing-a-long songs and roast marshmallows. That's when an Iris-message was coming in and it said, _"Call for Casey Samantha Valdez. Do you accept the call?"_ I was confused, but I said yes (and yes Samantha is my middle name). The mist showed a girl with black spikey hair and blue eyes, but I knew who it was even though I've never met her. "Thalia Grace?" I asked.

" **Yep, you must be Casey Valdez,"** Thalia replied. "Yeah, why are you calling by chance?" I asked her. Then I heard someone I couldn't see yelled in a really funny way, **"Don't forget me Lucky Charms Vicky!"** I looked at Thalia with a puzzled look and asked, "Um…. What… or… who was that? It sounded like an insane hyena." **"That was Kirsten, you probably know her,"** She replied. "WHAT?!" I yelled so loud that passing demigods gave me a weird look, but I ignored them and asked, "Are you serious?" **"Yeah, we mistake her for one of Kloud's werewolf minions and shot a tranquilizer dart not even an hour ago. She wasn't knocked out, but she was paralyzed and we had to give her something that would unfreeze her. Unfortunately, we didn't think that she would end up acting like… well… a drunken hellhound,"** She told me. Just then I hear Kirsten yelled, **"Where's the steak and cheese ice cream…?"** then a thud. **"Aaaand she out,"** Thalia said, **"Let's just hope she says out for a little while." "I ain't out yet sucker!"** Kirsten yelled. **"Anyway, we'll be here by tomorrow night. See ya,"** Thalia said to me and left. "Wait!" I said, but it was already too late.

I couldn't believe it. Kirsten was almost at the camp. "Did I here that right?" I turned to see Chiron behind me, "The girl you met is less than a day from camp?" I nodded my head and said, "I've got to tell Coby, Steven, and Storm!" and left. The first person I see is Storm. "Storm!" I yell to get her attention, but I forgot about her anger. "What do you want ya WOLF?" she growled at me. I gave her a stern look and said, "1) Really? And 2) I just got word that the Hunters of Artemis found Kirsten!" Her expression changed from anger to surprise and asked, "Really?" I nodded my head. We told Steven and Coby too. Steven's face lit up when I said that Kirsten was alive. I was starting to think that either he had a crush on her or that he was happy because he didn't get someone killed. Coby hugged me seeing how excited I was. We were all so happy, but then I just realized something. "Wait a minute!" I said. Coby looked at me and said, "What is it?" I looked at everyone and said, "Thalia said that they found her not long ago. So, where has she been for almost two weeks?" that question puzzled all of us. We agreed to ask her when she gets here, but for now we're just hoping that her journey is safe for the last few moments.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OMG! Some small amount of medication made Kirsten a little… uh… loopy, but it's still funny! XD! PLEASE REVIEW! No bad comments!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	18. Thalia: The Were-Wolfblood

_**Thalia: The Were-Wolfblood**_

* * *

"See ya," I said to Casey before ending the Iris-message. I turned to Alice as she tried to tie Kirsten (who was still in wolf form) to a tree until the medication wore off. "Styx, Kirsten! Stop being crazy!" she said, but Kirsten yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'M THE PRESIDENT OF THE ARMADILLO FALCONS!" Then started to clumsily run, but then ran into a tree and crumbled to the ground. "OW! Dang it! Stupid harden snake pole!" she yelled after hitting the tree. Some of the hunters were trying not to laugh. I had to amid it, it was pretty funny. Alice quickly put a dog collar on Kirsten and tied her on the tree using a rope. When Kirsten saw the collar and rope that was attached to the tree, she yelled, "Crap! The British parrot cops got me…" and then fell to the ground, looking like she was out cold.

"Is she out cold?" Dominque asked. Alice looked up and said, "Yep, but not for long." "What does that mean?" I asked, but I got my answer sooner than I thought. Just then, Kirsten's head popped up and she yelled, "WHO? WHAT? WHERE?" and then she saw us. "Um… What the heck just happened? The last thing I remember was being paralyzed," she asked. A lot of the hunters were trying so hard not to laugh, but Kirsten saw that and she said, "Okay, what did I do?" That's when everyone lost it and started laughing so hard. Finally I walked up to her and said, "We gave you something that would unfreeze you, but you ended up acting like a drunken hellhound." "You called us the British parrot cops, the tree a harden snake pole, and yourself the president of the armadillo falcons," Sid said, "but it was pretty funny." Kirsten laughed and said, "That does sound a little funny."

After Kirsten turn back into her normal self, we showed her what we gave her so the tranquilizer would wear off quickly and she said, "Oh! That explains so much. The doctors tried to give me laughing gas so they could check out my knee after I nearly fell out of a tree, but it didn't work. They try this stuff and it worked, but it worked too well and they had to strap me down to the bed." I looked at her and asked, "Nearly fell out of a tree?" "I was lucky that I grabbed a branch that could withstand my weight. If I didn't grab that branch and fell out of the tree… well… I probably would have broken both of my legs and possibly even more broken bones," she replied, "So, are we heading to the camp soon?" "We'll be resting here for the night and continue in the morning. Sid said we'll arrive at camp by tomorrow afternoon," I told her. "That's good to know," she replied.

About an hour passed while we sat by the fire. Some of the hunters fed the wolves and falcons while others were making more arrows. Kirsten was helping Sid feed some of the wolves and falcon when I noticed that some of the wolves acted strangely around her. A light grey wolf called Starlight kept eyeing her like she was something dangerous. "You notice it too?" I look to my right to see Megara, the first Wolfblood EVER, next to me. "Starlight only eyes someone if they are potentially dangerous, but Kirsten? No way is Kirsten dangerous… Right Megara?" I said. She looked at the girl and replies, "Kirsten has mentioned a few time to herself about some monsters calling her a were-Wolfblood, Half-Breed, and half-werewolf/half-Wolfblood." I looked at her and stated, "She hasn't even spoken for the last hour, except to ask about helping feed the wolves and falcons." "She claims to be a werewolf, even though she speaks in a Wolfblood tongue. She might not know it yet, but she's possibly a Wolfblood too," she told me, "I'm going to talk to her later tonight." I gave her a weird look and asked, "Won't she be… you know… asleep at that time?" "If she is a Wolfblood, then she won't be asleep later," she replied to me before leaving to make some weapons.

I thought about what Megara said, how Kirsten could be both a werewolf and a Wolfblood. It might explain why she wasn't knocked out by tranquilizer. I heard stories from the hunters that have been around for thousands of years like Megara about a Wolfblood was bitten by Lycaon when he was attacking the town the Wolfblood lived in. The Wolfblood killed Lycaon, but was also bitten in the struggle. The werewolf bite turned the young Wolfblood who was good-hearted and a protector to his home into evil and cruel monster. Another Wolfblood who loved the other Wolfblood was devastated to see her love killing innocent people and _enjoying_ it.

Kirsten wasn't blood thirsty at all, if anything, the only time she'd ever be dangerous is when fighting to protect someone or something she cared about. It's obvious that she sees the good in everything (except for most monsters of course). I still worry if she'll ever turn if her werewolf side shows more, not just for her, but for anyone that's close to her when she snaps, if she snaps.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **XD! Don't give Kirsten whatever the heck the hunter gave her or this will happen! Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! NO bad comments!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	19. Kirsten: Camp Half-Blood

_**Kirsten: Camp Half-Blood**_

* * *

After I helped Sid feed some of the wolves and falcons I went to bed, but of course it had to be a demigod dream. The dream wasn't like the other dreams.

 _This one showed flashes of different images. One showed a gold/brown werewolf with blue eyes and red rings around the outer rim of the iris (as in the eye not the goddess of rainbows) and it looked like it was some sort of soldier in a trance (like being hypnotized or not in control)._

 _Another showed a black wolf that looked like Ember, but with white on his head hanging over his eyes… or… eye, and white on tip of his tail, toes of his front paws, and his chest similar to the cat in the short story "The Black Cat". He… even has only one eye, but the right eye he obviously couldn't see out of it because of a large scar over it (Again, like in "The Black Cat")._

 _Then is flashed again and showed something large. The creature was large; its fur was a color between dark gold and red/brown with a red/black mane. The creature turn towards me and it hit me. This creature was a LION! I quickly noticed that there was an amulet… or… half of an amulet that was glowing._

 _The image flashed again. It showed a close up of a red eye surrounded by black fur and it looked angry._

 _Another flash and a new image showed, but this showed something weird. A brown wolf with a big dipper mark right above its grey eyes protecting a 14 year old girl with brown hair and blue/green eyes holding an amulet with a dove and star on it that was glowing. The wolf was also wearing an amulet that was glowing too, but it had a pine tree on it and I could have sworn that the tree was glowing grey._

 _The last image showed, but it was the worst of all. It showed a very young pure black wolf with amber eyes attacking a large dark grey wolf with evil red eyes. The black wolf reminded me so much of Ember. The larger wolf smacking the young wolf into a tree, knocking the poor black wolf out… at least, I hope so. When I saw what happened I yelled, "NNNNNOOOOO!"_

"AAAHHH!" I woke up with a jump. I look around to see the Hunters of Artemis still sleeping and it was still night. _What am I going to do?_ , I thought to myself as I turn into a wolf and head to the river without waking anyone up. I sit at the edge and look into the water as I was thinking about so many things. I was thinking about Casey, Steven, Coby and Storm and if they made it back okay, thinking about Kloud and if he was still hunting me down, thinking about my dream and what it meant, and most of all, I was thinking about Ember, where was he, and if I'll ever see him again. I missed him so much already. I look at my reflection and saw another face showing, but I didn't recognize it. At first I was confused, but then a voice behind me spoke. "Had a demigod dream?" I turn to see a wolf that looked like a natural timber wolf with shades of grey, brown, and white in her fur. I nodded my head in responded. "All demigods get dreams like that sometimes. They're there to guide us, help us, inform us, or sadly, persuade us," she said with a calming voice, "Sometimes Wolfbloods have them more often regular demigods, even I still have some." I looked at her in confusion, "I'm not a Wolfblood. I'm a werewolf. My mother told me this in a letter." The wolf let out a small chuckle, "No, you're both a werewolf AND a Wolfblood. It's rare and dangerous, but not impossible."

What do you mean? What even is your name?" I asked her. I was starting to get a little annoyed now. She notice that I was starting to get annoyed and her expression changed as she said with a hint of growl, "You should learn to respect the hunters' young one!" I back down and her expression changed back to before, "My name is Megara and what I meant was that your mother most likely knew that you were a mix wolf and thought what might have been the best for you was for you to only know that you're a werewolf, but you're really both a werewolf and a Wolfblood." My eyes widen, _My mom knew this and tried to protect me? But why?_ , I thought. Then a name came into my head that I never heard of before, but I knew it now. "Zethus," I mumbled. Magara's eyes looked back at me with a slightly surprised look, "What did you say?" "Who is Zethus? I randomly thought of the name just now and I want to know," I told her. She let out a sigh and told me about Zethus and how the good hearted person turned into a monster. I could tell she wasn't telling me everything, but I don't know why. She was talking to me for a half an hour until she finally said, "You should go back to sleep now. It's still too early." I went back to sleep, but another demigod dream happened.

 _I was in a dark cave in wolf form. I start looking around, seeing that the cave was fairly large. I saw that there were some wolves in the cave, but then I heard a familiar voice that boomed through the cave. "Lycaon!" it yelled. I froze at the sound of the voice. Then I saw three figures coming towards me. A dark red she-wolf, a large dark grey wolf, and a golden brown wolf walked by. The golden brown wolf stopped for a moment and let out a small growl as he looked around. For some reason, the golden brown wolf reminded me of my brother, Kaiden. "Claw!" the dark red she-wolf shouted getting the wolf attention, "Kloud wants to see how your training has improved." She said in a cheerful voice. "KLOUD?!" I yelped. I was glad that I wasn't really in that cave. Claw caught up with the dark red wolf and I decided to follow them. I knew the name Lycaon from a book I read, but he was supposed to be dead. They went down further into the cave and finally enter the cavern where Kloud was in. Kloud looked the same as the night he threaten me. To his right was a black and white wolf… no, the same black and white wolf from my last dream. Then it hit me. Claw and Lycaon were also in my last dream. Claw was the gold/brown wolf and Lycaon was the dark grey wolf that hit that young black furred Wolfblood._

The dream ended at that moment before Kloud could say anything. I woke up to cold water hitting me. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. I look up to see Thalia smiling as she holds a bucket with water dripping from it. "Good morning," she said to me. "And to you too," I replied back a little annoyed. She laughed and then told me that we were heading out now. Before we left the base of the cliff, I look up to the top of it. I turned into a wolf and let out a howl, hoping Ember could hear. When I stop howling, I caught up with the hunters. _Goodbye Ember_ , I thought to myself as I walked with the hunters.

(Hours later)

We arrived at a strawberry field that Thalia claim is where the camp is, but I'm still excited. We walk through the field towards a pine tree (which reminded me of the grey eyed wolf). Thalia looked at the tree, smiled at it, and continued on. Walked past the tree and the first thing I saw was a crowd of people and in front were some familiar faces. "Kirsten!" Casey, Coby, Steven, and Storm yelled when they saw me. I ran up to them and got a big group huge from them all. "I missed you guys so much!" I told them. Then someone behind me cleared their throat and I turned around to face a centaur. "I'm Chiron, one of the camp directors." Chiron said. "I'm Kirsten Starlin… umm… that's all I've got," I replied back to Chiron. "Welcome Kirsten to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said. I looked towards the other campers. I saw among the campers three other wolves. One was a large brown wolf with grey blue eyes. Another was a lighter brown than the first with darker blue eyes. The last wolf was dark grey with dark blue eye like my brother's eyes. The large wolf walked up to me and said, "Hello Kirsten, my name is Kristin, daughter of Athena. I'm also the mother of Casey and her brothers, Alex and Jake." "Hi, I'm Alex! Casey's cooler brother that no one can resist," said the smaller brown wolf as he stared me straight at me. Kristin let out a small chuckle before telling Alex how he was like his father when he was our age. "I'm CJ, Casey's cousin and daughter of Persephone," the dark grey wolf introduced herself.

Kristin looked back at me as she turned into a person and asked me, "So who is your parent that's a god?" That's when my eyes widen and I had a sinking feeling in me. I still didn't know who I really was. I still didn't know who my mother was. I found out I was a demigod 20 DAYS ago. Almost three WEEKS ago. Alex noticed and his smile faded, "You… don't know, do you?" I looked at him and shook my head.

Everyone had a bit of a shocked look on their faces. "How long have you known you were a demigod?" CJ asked me. I couldn't speak, but Storm walked up to CJ and said, "We found out that we were demigods June 3. Today's June 23th." Many campers were shocked. I could hear some of them whispering that I should have been claimed by now or wondering if this was a joke or something. "Kirsten, for now you will be sleeping in Cabin 7 until we find out who your parent is," Chiron said to me, "Wendy!" A girl that looked to be about 16 or 17 with red hair and green eyes walked up to where me and Chiron were standing. "Yes Chiron?" "Please show Kirsten to your cabin and in the morning, show her around the camp," Chiron told the girl named Wendy.

I followed Wendy to a cabin that was golden with two arrows hanging right by the number 7. "So this is your cabin?" I asked Wendy. "Yep! By the way, my name is Wendy Lewis, daughter of Apollo," She said. When I walked into the cabin, I saw several instruments, bows and arrows, and medical things. That's when I remembered that Apollo was the god of music, archery, the sun, poetry, medicine, and many more things that I can't think of at the moment. One camper was already in here working on a bow that looked like it needed a new string. She looked about 14 (the same as my brother's age) and she had bright blond hair and one green eye and one bright blue eye. She looked up and saw me and Wendy at the door. "Hello, my name is Addison Prim, daughter of Apollo," she greeted me; "You must be that new camper that Casey has been talking about. Welcome to Cabin 7." Wendy walked over to a bed that looked like no one claimed and said, "Here's your bed Kirsten."

I placed my things away, got ready for bed, and laid down on my bed. I noticed my bed was right by the window and I looked at the stars. I started to think about Ember again. I knew I found true love, but I didn't know if it was real or not thanks to Jasper. Ember was way different compared to Jasper. Ember was kind and loving. Jasper was like something that looks good on the outside, but on the inside rotten and cruel. I really missed Ember. He cared for me through the tough times after Kloud tried to kill me. He protected me from monsters even when we were outnumbered. There was even that one time…

(Flash Back)

It was raining hard. Ember and I were walking along a river side. We needed to cross it somehow. "Ember, I'm scared. I don't want to fall in. I'll drown if I'm pulled into the current," I tell him. There were monsters that were chasing us and I was more scared of drowning at the moment. "Come on Kirsten! Think about your family," he told me, "Think about the people who care about you." I looked to him and nodded. That was enough to convince me to cross.

(End of Flash Back)

As I drifted to sleep, I kept hoping, praying that Ember would keep his promise and return safely.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Kirsten made it to Camp Half-Blood, but she still hasn't been claimed yet!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	20. Wendy: Two New Demigods I Already Know

_**Wendy: Two New Demigods I Already Know**_

* * *

Well last night was quite interesting. A new demigod named Kirsten came, but she still doesn't know who her parent is and hasn't known for almost a month. To top it off, she is staying in the Apollo Cabin. Anyway, so the next morning, I wake up to a scream and door opening and closing, but sadly for me, I have a top bunk. If you're wondering why that's bad, well when I heard the scream, the person below me jolted up hitting my bed and making me fall to the ground. "Ow! What the…?" I said then saw Kirsten missing and Lew Walker (my half-brother) laughing on the ground. "Lew! What the Hades did you do? Where's Kirsten?" Addison yelled. "And who the hell screamed?" Q Eden asked (she was the girl who has the bottom bunk below me). "I wanted to see if she would freak out if she saw this," he said and then showed us the stick bug that was nearby, "When she saw it, she scream and ran out the door. HAHAHA!" He went back to laughing on the ground. "Lew, do you have to be an asshole?" I asked. "Ha, when am I not?" He answered. Without him looking, I quickly grabbed my bow and an arrow and aimed it to hit the top of his shirt on his left shoulder without hitting him. I shot right where I wanted it to go and scared the crap out of him. "HOLY HEARA!" he yelped. "Don't forget that this is the cabin with children of _Apollo_!" Q said siding with me on this. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Addison opened the door to see Whit, son of Hermes, at the door. Whit was only 12 years old with blond hair and one blue eye, one brown eye. "Hi Whit, what's up?" "Well, the sky, space, Olympus, and Kirsten," he said in a casual tone. "What? What happen?" I asked. "Well I was walking to the arena with my cabin, but then a dark brown wolf ran past us and somehow managed to climb up a really high tree. We only found out it was Kirsten when Casey came and recognized her. Right now, Kirsten won't come down out of the tree." "Zeus almighty, she must be afraid of heights," Addison said. We came outside and sure enough, Kirsten was in wolf form in a really tall tree, cling for dear life. "You have got to be kidding me…" Kirsten looked down, spotted us, and yelled, "COULD SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THE TREE!" Casey yelled up to her, "HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET UP THERE?" "I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER! IT WAS A BLUR AFTER I STARTED RUNNING FROM A STUPID STICK BUG!" Immediately everyone who was heard Kirsten looked at Lew. "Oh styx…" he mumbled. After a while, Jake, one of Casey's brothers, gets Kirsten down using a blindfold and Festus (a bronze dragon). After I get dress, I tell Kirsten that I'll be right back because I have to call some of my friends.

" _Hello?"_ Zoey answers the phone.

"Hey Zoey, its Wendy."

" _Oh my gosh! Wendy, we haven't heard from you since forever!"_ She said. " _She talked to us last week Zoey…"_ Michel said, _"Hey Wendy, how's summer camp?"_ They don't know that I'm a daughter of Apollo, so I told them I was at a summer camp. "Good, how about you?" _"Our parents found out about your camp and are sending us there in three days."_ Michel said. I noticed how he said that, he was really looking forward to going to Gravity Falls this year. Then I got to thinking. "Hey do you guys have someone to pick you up at an airport or something? If not, me and a friend could pick you guys up." " _A friend and I, Wendy. Wait let me ask Dad…."_ For a moment, there was silence, but then Michel got back on and said, _" He says sure! The airport lands at 11 AM in New York at gate 15."_ "I guess I'll see you then!" I said my goodbyes and hung up. I can't believe that Michel and Zoey are demigods too.

"Are you done with your call Wendy?" Chiron asked me. "Yeah… Hey, in three days my friends will be coming and unknowing to them, they're demigods. I need to pick them up from the airport," I asked him. At first, it was silent, but then he spoke up, "Yes, but bring someone with you." "How about…" I started to say, but then I said the first name that came in my head, "… Kirsten?" "Kirsten?" he asked "She just got here and you want her to go with you?" Luckily for me, I had a good reason, "She has a free spirit, you know, being a werewolf and all. It would be nice for her to occasionally go out into the city every once in a while." Looked back at Chiron, who had a face telling me that he knew I was right. "You make a good point, she can go with you." I left the Big House and soon saw Kirsten with Alex; Casey's other brother, following her around in his wolf form like a puppy.

"Aw, come on Kirsten. Let me show you around the camp. Did I mention how cute you looked in that tree?" "Go away Alex. I'm not into you that way. Last I check, you're 15 years old. I'm 16." Kirsten saw me and mouthed, _help me_. "Oh dear Kirsten, age does not matter when it comes to a friendship," Alex said as if he was Apollo. "ALEX!" all of us turned to see Arron heading towards Kirsten and Alex. "What in Hades name are you doing?" Alex looked pretty nervous, "I'm… uh… um…", he said looking for a way out of the, but then he runs for it, "LEAVING!" I walk towards Kirsten and Arron. "Thanks, I couldn't get him to leave me alone since I got out of that tree," Kirsten said to Arron. She then turns to me, "Why didn't you try and help me out?" "It was just too funny," I replied, "Besides, I have some good news." Arron left and Kirsten looked at me and asked, "What? I need some good news after what happened a few days ago." That last part caught me off guard. "What happened?" she just realized what she said and quickly said, "NOTHING! I'll tell you later." "Okayyy… well you and me are going to pick up two of my friends from the airport in three days," I tell her. Her eyes brighten up, "Really?" I nodded, "Yep, you and I will can see a bit of New York while were out too." "AWESOME!" she said with glee.

I started to show her around; three places seemed to catch her eyes. When I showed her the cabins, I saw her interest increase when I was talking about Artemis and Hades. _Maybe she's a daughter of Hades_ , I thought to myself, _that's impossible, she's too bight to be a child of Hades_. The third place that seems to catch her eyes was the forest. I noticed her mumbled something that sounded like _amber_ , but I think she said it like _ember_ with an _e_. I decide to ignore that for now and continue to show Kirsten the rest of the camp. At one point, I saw a flash and saw a bright orange wolf with green eyes that looked like mine. It only lasted for a second, but it kinda freaked me out. I kept it a secret so Kirsten wouldn't freak out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Wendy is in da house! Everyone is coming into the story slowly, but surly. Will Ember come back? What does Michel think about his possible future? Will Wendy find out what's up with Kirsten? Will Alex ever stop liking Kirsten? Will Kaiden ever return to his normal self? All your questions will be answered in future chapters (or if you ask me VERY nicely (unless you're matt))!**

 **Jasper: What about me?**

 **Eclipse: You're in an upcoming chapter! Now go away!**

 **Jasper: Whatever… *leaves***

 **Eclipse: Anyway, I do no-**

 **Jasper: *Looking at the readers* If any of you think I'm from Twilight, then you can go-**

 **Eclipse: JASPER!**

 **Jasper: sorry… Eclipse doesn't own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs! Like me.**

 **Eclipse: Really?**

 **Jasper: Your math class is right. You do say really and seriously too much.**

 **Eclipse: Ya done?!**

 **Jasper: *nods**leaves***

 **Eclipse: Anyway, please review and a big thanks to EmPro8 for reviewing! See ya later!**


	21. Ember: The Past

_**Ember: The Past**_

* * *

 _**FIVE YEARS AGO**_

"Come on slow poke!" I yelled to my fifteen year-old sister, Terra, as I run around in my wolf form. "Slow down Ember!" "But we're almost there and I can't wait!" I replied. Terra looked at me as her red hair gleamed in the sun that shined through the sun light. "Camp Half-Blood is still a few miles away and it's very dangerous out here for children of Hades," she told me. "Come on Terra, don't be such a big scaredy cat!" I said, "Besides, I'm a great fighter with claws and fangs, being a Wolfblood and all, and you're a great sword fighter!" "That won't always protect a twelve year-old and a fifteen year-old Ember, and being an over ego doesn't save you either," she tells me. "Whatever," I said and ran ahead.

"Ember! Wait!" Terra yelled to me, but I was already far away from her. "Can't catch me!" I yell back, but then I hear her scream and I skidded to a stop. "Terra?" I yelled to my sister, but I didn't like her reply. "EMBER! HELP ME!" "TERRA!" I yelled as I ran back to her. When I got to where she was, I horrified at what I saw. Ten feet in front of me was a large black or dark grey wolf with red eyes over my sister and Terra's leg covered in… deep cuts and blood? _**Her**_ blood. "Well, well, well… I didn't think I would see more than two children of Hades here," the wolf said as it licking the blood off his lips and claws. My fear was soon replaced with anger and I growled/yelled, "Leave my sister alone!" "Oh, I'll leave all of you alone," the wolf replied, "When you're all **dead**!" My anger reached its highest and I charged at it. I was jumped into the air to attack, but then the wolf smacked me with its large paw while I was still in the air into a tree. As soon as I hit my head on the tree, I blacked out completely, the last thing I heard was someone that wasn't the wolf or my sister, faintly yelling my name. _"ember…"_

When I woke up hours later, I had found myself in wolf form still lying on the ground. "ugh… What happened?" I said to myself, but then I got a memory flash of the wolf over my sister. "TERRA!" I yelled, "Terra, where are–" That's when I saw her. That's when I saw her motionless body. "No…" I whispered, "no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening…" I got closer, but then I immediately regretted it. Her eyes were closed and her leg was still injured and broken, but she wasn't moving…. or breathing…. She was… "No, Terra… please… Y-you can't be…" I couldn't even say the word. I didn't want to believe the truth. I start looking around franticly to see if anyone was nearby, "HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" I yelled into the forest, but reality started to hit me, "help…" I started to cry before I looked back over at my sister. _She gone_ , I thought, _I'm all alone now…_ I walk over to my sister's body and lie near it, "It's my fault, I should have stayed by your side, but now you're dead and it's all my fault!" I buried my face into my paws and cried. _First our mom made us leave our family to protect them, and then she gets killed protecting me and Terra, and now Terra is dead?! What did I do to deserve_ _ **this**_ _?! What did I do to deserve no family, friends, or anything?_ I thought to myself as I cried into my paws. _I'm just a curse that kills people that are close to me! What did I do to be alone?_

A few moments later, I heard footsteps approaching me, but I did nothing. "Are you alright?" a young woman's voice asked, but I thought she was referring to my sister, so I didn't answer or look up at her. Then they put their hand on _my_ shoulder, shook the fur, and said, "I know what you are and that you're alive. Now answer me, are you alright?" I looked up to see a girl that looked about sixteen, maybe younger, with either black hair or really dark brown hair and silver eyes wearing a silver camo jacket, shirt, and pants with a bow and quiver on her back. I nodded at her and then said, "m-my sister… she's… she w-was k-" then the girl pulled me into a hug and said, "You don't need to say any more young one. I'm sorry we didn't come here sooner." I just stayed there for a moment, but then a question began to form in my head. "W-who are you anyw-w-way?" I asked the girl, but another girl with short, spiky, black hair answered, "She's Lady Artemis, Goddess of the moon and leader of the Hunters of Artemis."

That's when I noticed that there were at least ten other girls between twelve to eighteen surrounding me, all wearing the same thing as the girl… err… Goddess who came up to me and with bows and quivers on their backs. _Where did they come from?_ Artemis looked up at the girl who introduce her and said, "Thalia, who does this young Wolfblood reminds you of?" The girl named Thalia, who looked about sixteen or fifteen, started at me and answered, "I can't tell ma Lady. Could you turn human for me?" I got up and then turned back into my human form. Thalia looked at me for a moment, gasped, and finally said with wide eyes, "Wow, he looks a lot like Nico during the second Titian Wars." "Wasn't Nico Italian? This kid looks like he's a little bit Japanese, but yeah he does look like Nico." someone stated. "Do you think he's…?" one of the girls asked, but didn't finish the question. Thalia seemed to understand, because she turned back to me and asked, "Do you know who your Godly parent is…? Oh, we never did ask your name either." I looked at Artemis with watery eyes, which looked like she was silently encouraging me, then looked back at Thalia as I wiped my tears and said, "My name is Ember, Ember Wolfe. That's Wolfe with an E at the end. My mom told me and my sister before she die that our father was Hades." Thalia's face along with some of the other girls' faces became even more surprised when I said this. "Well I'll be darn," a girl with dark red hair said, "He's Nico's half-brother!"

"He's all alone too… I think we should take him to Camp–" Thalia started to say, but I interrupted. "NO!" both me _and_ Artemis said in union, but then out of confusion I looked at her. "He could be useful," Artemis said, "What I would like to know," she turns to me as she spoke, "is why you don't want to go?" "I don't want anyone else to get hurt or… worst… because of me," I said slowly, "If the only way to protect a family member or friend was to stay away from them, would you do it?" Artemis's eyes narrowed when I asked that question. Everyone else was silent and surprised by the question. A few moments had passed before Thalia broke it, "There is another reason you seem so much like Nico… and… Jason." "Jason? Who's Jason? How am I like either of them?" I asked Thalia.

Just then, a dark grey wolf was running up to us, but to me, it looked like the one that killed my sister. I turned into a wolf and put myself between Thalia and the wolf. It stopped right in front of me and started to growl. I stood my ground, bared my fangs and growled, "Get out of here you murderer before I–" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ember wait!" Thalia said as she walked up to the wolf's side. "This is one of my wolves, Nightgale. Why are you calling him a murderer?" She asked. I looked better at the wolf and saw that it had bright silver eyes, not red. "I-I'm sorry… I thought he was the wolf that… that…" I said, but stopped. Artemis's eyes widen like she realized something and asked, "What did the wolf that attacked you look like Ember?" "It either had black fur or dark grey fur and it had red eyes and it was as big as a lion or tiger with large paws and claws and fangs!" I described. " _Wow kid, you're quite lucky you survived,_ " I looked over to find that Nightgale was the one who said that. "Nightgale, this is serious… but," Artemis said, "He is right Ember. You are lucky to face Lycaon and _live_." " _Huh? Don't see that many wolves, Wolfbloods, or werewolves that aren't monsters with pure black fur or amber/gold eyes now days,_ " Nightgale stated. "What are we going to do with him Artemis?" the girl with dark red hair asked.

"Wait a minute Ruby," Artemis said looking at the ground, "Ruby, how many wolf and human tracks are there?" The girl with the dark red hair looked around on the ground and then said, "Four different tracks Lady Artemis. Three wolves, two small tracks and one very large track, and one human… Lady Artemis, do you think that young black and white Wolfblood with the clawed eye was part of this?" Artemis walked over to something nearby that was furry. I started to walk over, but then Nightgale blocked my way.

"Ember, come over here," Artemis said still looking at the furry thing. I walked over to her and got a good look at what she was looking at. A piece of dark colored fur as if it was skinned off of something. She moved the fur next of me as if to compare the color to mine. "That other young Wolfblood must have put up a really good fight with Lycaon," Artemis finally said, "Your black fur matches the other young Wolfblood [that Ruby mentioned]'s black fur, but this is more of a really dark grey fur that I know is Lycaon's." I looked more carefully at the fur she held. "How do you know it was the same wolf that…?" I said, still not saying what happened to my sister. She then held the fur to my face and said, "See if you recognize the scent." At first I was hesitant, but then I sniffed the fur. I did recognize the scent. It was the exact same scent that the red eyed wolf had. I started to growl at the fur as it brought back the thought and fact that he's still out there _alive_. "Yep, I'm sure," Artemis said pulling the fur away from me, snapping me back into reality.

Then a new thought came to me. "Wait, what other Wolfblood are you talking about?" I asked. Thalia came up to me from behind and said, "About an hour ago, we ran into a young Wolfblood that was black with white on their head, muzzle, tip of his tail, and one of his paws. Poor kid, he looked about your age too. He had blood all over him with a few cuts and his right eye was clawed out too." "But when we tried to help him, he ran off in fear. I would be that scared too if I ran into Lycaon and my eye was clawed out," someone finished. I looked over to my sister and started to cry again. "What am I going to do?" I asked, "I'm all alone. I don't want to go to that camp, but I don't want to be alone."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OHMYGODS! A chapter about Ember's past, but is it the WHOLE story?!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	22. Ember: Lost Ones

_**Ember: Lost Ones**_

* * *

 _**PRESENT DAY**_

 _(aka the same day as chapter 20…)_

Man, what's better than getting soaked while having a good dream for once? _Nothing_... That's how my afternoon nap went the next day after getting Kirsten to the Hunters. I wake up to water getting dumped all over me. "GAH!" I yelped. "Morning Emberson," a seventeen year-old guy with really dark grey hair and dark brown eyes said with a smirk. "Damnit Andrew!" I yelled, "1) What the hell was that for?! 2) _Never_ call me Emberson!" "You looked more peaceful than usual, so I was making sure you weren't leaving us for you dad's place too soon," Andrew, son of my godly step-mother, Persephone, "What the heck were you dreaming about this time? Usually, you're so alerted when you sleep that I could never pull the water bucket prank on you." I turned into a wolf and shook off the water. "AH! Ember!" Andrew yelled when he got wet.

I turned back to normal and asked, "What're the stats?" "Other than you sleeping so peacefully… That girl made it to camp safely by the way, and I've got to find the Jasper guy down in Brooklyn… _Gee_ … Hope I don't start talking like I'm from the Jersey Shore!" Andrew answered. I started thinking about Kirsten… man I miss her… but there was one problem that I couldn't help blaming myself for. "I still can't believe I failed my mission!" I mumbled. "What the hell are you talking about Ember? You got the girl to Camp and-," Andrew started to say, but I interrupted, "But I was supposed to get her and her _brother_. I went to the house to get the brother not long after Kirsten left, but he was missing. I thought at first the dragon got him, but when I fallowed Kirsten and the group of demigods and legacies, I find that the dragon started traveling with them!" I was pretty mad, but I knew that I wouldn't be the only one too.

"ARG! You two give me a headache!" I turn to see in the tree the eighteen year-old half-snow leopard, half-werewolf girl I knew as Tori Lark. "Tori, this is serious! He's a werewolf!" I said. "And the girl is also, but she also is a Wolfblood too! Artemis said that the girl was more important than the boy!" She said, leaning against the tree and looking at her claws, "Why are you so eager to find this kid? He's also a son of Demeter, what's so important about h-?" "I'm not eager to do this because of Artemis! It's for Kirsten's sake!" I snapped. Both Andrew and Tori looked at me puzzled. Then Tori started smirking and said, "Wow, the shadow has found the light of his world!" "What?" Both me and Andrew asked. I knew that Tori was the legacy grandchild of Ares and Aphrodite, but I never understood her Aphrodite side. "It means you're in love Wolfie!" She finally said. "Yeah, so?" I snapped.

This time, Andrew slipped on the mud and nearly landed in the fire pit and Tori nearly fell out of the tree in surprise to my response. "Damn! I thought she was kidding!" Andrew exclaimed, "That explains why you were gone longer than usually…" Tori got out of the tree, turned full human (she has longish dark red/brown hair tied in an army green bandana and brown eyes), and said, "Dude, this crazy, even for _you_!" She paused, and then said in a happier tone, "We might actually go to Camp Half Blood soon!" I stared, disbelief at Tori. I didn't know what to say, but… I knew she was right. "So why don't you?" someone said behind me, but I recognized the young Goddess's voice. I turned and greeted, "Hello Artemis."

Artemis looked her usual self, black to dark brown hair, silver to silvery blue eyes, and an age look of sixteen to twelve. "I saw that you got Kirsten Starlin to my hunters Ember," she said to me, "You got the girl I told you to find, protect, and guide to camp, yet… you blame yourself for not being able to find the brother, even though he wasn't as important as his sister?" I looked at the Goddess and said, "I believe that because if I had found both Kirsten _and_ Kaiden and got them to camp, it would have been successful." "Give it a rest Ember," Tori said, "You accomplished the main goal. _Find the girl, get her to the camp or the hunters, and if necessary, protect her!_ " I was getting pretty annoyed now by Tori, but Artemis held up her hand and said, "Ember is right though… I kept my eye on this girl for a while now and I've seen that this girl _is_ really close to her fourteen year-old half-brother, Kaiden, and her twelve year-old step-brother, Jackson."

"But the boy is a son of _Demeter_. He–" Andrew started to say, but Artemis cut her off, "I know what he is, but _everyone's_ life is still important. Unfortunately, he _did_ go missing and no one can find him at all." Then the loudest roar I've ever heard this week broke the silent forest, making me, Andrew, and Tori jump. "What in the name of Olympus was _that_?!" Andrew exclaimed. "A smaller version of hydra," Artemis said, "You might want to start running, but get to the New York City Airport in three days' time and be there around 11 AM… The Dragon is planning to send hellhounds to attack a group of incoming demigods that will be there." Then she disappeared into thin air.

When roaring grew louder, Andrew turned into a black leopard and said, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to live!" Then he started to run in the opposite direction of the _mini_ hydra. I turned into a pure black wolf while Tori turned into a dark red and black wolf with large, clawed paws, white and black circular spots, and a long, thick snow leopard tail. We started to catch up with him, but then a female's voice whispered into my ear as we ran, " _Protect her child Shadow…_ " I stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of that voice. "Ember? What are you doing?!" Tori called to me, but I looked around in confusion. _That voice… that sounded like… Terra…_ I thought franticly looking around _… but… that's impossible…_ The whisper's words started to echo in my head, _Protect her child Shadow…_ I didn't know what that meant, so I decided to wait till later to tell Andrew and Tori.

"Guys! Something whispered something to me about an hour ago!" I said to Tori and Andrew after an hour or two of running from a monster. We had turned to our normal selves and decided to make camp for the night. "Did it happen right after we started running? Not long after running, you stopped and looked around franticly at the surrounding area," Tori asked. I nodded and said, "It said, _Protect her child Shadow_ … I don't know what it means though." Andrew had just finished building a fire and said, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't talking about itself or Tori, so that leaves one other girl or goddess left that was in the area when we were running." Tori eyes widen and she said in a slightly shaken tone, "It can't b-be… Andrew, th-that's down right _impossible!_ " "What?" I asked, "What's he talking about?" She looked at me and for the first time ever, I saw pure fear in her eyes. "Andrew thinks that the whisper meant by _her child_ , it meant _Artemis's_ child!" She said. That when it piece together, whoever the voice was, they wants me to protect Artemis's kid!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **There's a child of ARTEMIS?! I know in the book and real life Artemis never would have a child, but I believe that if she did have a child, it would be similar to how Athena has children.**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	23. Zeth: Why me

_**Zeth: Why me…**_

* * *

 _**FIVE YEARS AGO**_

"Come on slow pokes!" Ember yelled to me and our fifteen year-old sister (half-sister for me), Terra, as me and him run around in our wolf form. His fur was a fully raven black color and my fur was raven black too, but with white fur on the tip of my tail, my left paw, a small portion on my chest, and on the top of my head. Terra had told us many times that we looked so alike; the only way she tells us apart is the white in my hair/fur. "Slow down Ember! Wait for me and Zeth!" "But we're almost there and I can't wait!" he replied. Terra looked at him as her bright red hair gleamed in the sun light that peeked through the trees. "I'm excited too Ember!" I said to him. "Camp Half-Blood is still a few miles away boys and it's very dangerous out here for children of Hades," she told us, but then realized what she forgot to say, "and a child of Pluto." "Come on Terra, don't be such a big scaredy cat!" he said, "Besides, me and Zeth are great fighters with claws and fangs, being a Wolfbloods and all, and you're a great sword fighter! Zeth, back me up!" "He is right Sis…" I said to Terra, but then turned to Ember and said, "Remember that one time we surprised that Giant Snake?" "How could I forget that Zeth?!" He replied, but Terra didn't look very happy. "That won't always protect two twelve year-olds and a fifteen year-old boys, and being an over ego doesn't save you two either," she tells both of us. "Whatever," He said and ran ahead. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him.

"Ember! Zeth! Wait!" Terra yelled to us, but we were already far away from her. "Can't catch me!" Ember yelled to me. "Bet I can!" I yelled to him, but then we heard Terra scream and both of us skidded to a stop. "Terra?" Ember yelled to our sister. I hoped that she was only screaming to get us to come back, but I was terribly wrong. "EMBER! ZETH! HELP ME!" "TERRA!" Ember yelled as we ran back to her. When we got to where she was, I horrified at what I saw. Ten feet in front of us was a large black or dark grey wolf with red eyes over Terra and Terra's leg badly injured. I noticed that the large wolf's lips were covered in blood. "Well, well, well… I didn't think I would see two children of Hades here," the wolf said as it licking the blood off his lips and claws, "or a son of Pluto…" I was still in shock, but Ember snapped out of his shock and growled/yelled, "Leave my sister alone!" "Oh, I'll leave all of you alone," the wolf replied, "When you're all **dead**!" Ember let out a growl of rage and he charged at it. He was jumped into the air to attack, but then the wolf smacked him with its large paw mid-air into a tree. As soon as he hit the tree, he fell limp to the ground. "EMBER!" I yelled when I snapped out of my shock, but he didn't move… I didn't look like he was breathing either… _No…_ The wolf was laughing, "How pathetic! He thought he could defeat me!"

Tears were forming in my eye at the sight of my half-brother's motionless body. "Now it's your turn girl!" I quickly turned to Terra, whose green eyes showed how scared she was as she tried to crawl away. "Zeth, run…" she said as the wolf inched closer to her, "before he kills you too…" I didn't want to believe it, but I knew that not all of us would make it through this… then a thought came, _maybe not unscarred_. The wolf then quickly landed his paws onto Terra's leg and I heard a sickening cracking sound followed by her screaming in pain. "Alright…" I said to myself and the wolf, " _Now_ you've done it…" I let out a loud and threatening growl. This had gotten the wolf's attention, but he stared at me with his red eyes and laughed, "Wow, now you want to fight me kid? You look even weaker than your _dead_ half-brother!" Those words had gotten to me. _No… Ember can't be dead…_ I looked over at Ember, but he still hadn't moved… "n-no…" I said, "No…" I said even louder, then finally yelling, "NO!" I charged at the wolf, but he dodged my attack, grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, and threw me aside. I landed painfully into a tree, but I turned human and got up.

I looked back at the wolf, but then I immediately regretted looked up when I heard another sickening bone cracking. The wolf was looking down and smiling at what he had done. _No… n-no…_ His front paws were pressing hard against Terra's neck. Terra's eyes were looking up, but not on purpose. _He k-k-killed her…_ I thought as tears started to form again. I looked at Ember again and thought, _he killed h-him too…_ Then the wolf started to walk towards me and laugh, "Still want to fight me? I'll kill you just like you _weak_ and _pathetic_ half-siblings… you'll definitely be easier to kill… You're more _**weak**_ , more _**pathetic**_ , and even more of a _**COWARD**_ then any child of that death god!" Suddenly, my pocket knife that was in the pocket of my jacket felt heavier than before. _That's it!_ I thought, _I can still fight!_ I pulled it out and flipped the knife open. When I did, the wolf flinched at it and growled, "Maybe you'll be harder than I hoped you'd be…" I put the handle of the knife in my mouth and turned back into a wolf. "What's the matter _mutt?_ Afraid of a little _silver?_ " I said half praying to the gods that I'll win.

The wolf then charged at me with open fangs and sharp claws, but I dodged his attack and used the knife to slice part of his fur on his shoulder off. "GAHHAR!" He yelled in pain, but then his paw came at my face and hit me hard. I yelped, letting go of the knife and falling to my side. I got up and opened my eyes quickly to see his next move, but for some reason, I couldn't see out of my right eye. _Probably got blood in my eye so now I can't see_ , I thought. The wolf was now smiling at me since I was now disarmed, but I yelled, "I can still fight you coyote!" "Ah, but can you fight half-blind?" He said, but before I could answer he charged at me. I have never fought so hard in my life as I fought that day. Soon, I felt like I wasn't even in control, but I didn't care. That fight seemed like it lasted for hours, but in reality it was only twenty blurry minutes. The one thing I remember was when I scarred his whole left side of his face, but then he ran away. I would have run after him, but then I remembered Ember and Terra. "Guys!" I yelled, but then I remember why I even started fighting the wolf. Tears started flowing down my eyes as I looked at Terra and Ember. _They're gone…_ I thought. I then turned around and started running the opposite direction as the wolf. I was crying, now I was alone again. _First my own mother tried to kill me, now Terra and Ember are dead?!_ I ran and ran.

About an hour went by, I saw a slow moving stream nearby and I decided to stop and see how bad some of my wounds were. I saw several claw marks on my back and left side, but I noticed I couldn't see my right side. I realized something was wrong with my eye, so I put my paw against my right eye, but I felt something like a grove within my eye. "What the…?" I said as I walked over to the water. When I looked into it, I couldn't believe what I saw. _"Ah, but can you fight half-blind?"_ The wolf's words rang in my head as I saw what he had meant. "Oh my gods…" I said as I stared at the black and white wolf that normally would look like me, but it's right eye… _my_ eye… in its place was a single large scar, the eye itself was scared so badly that I couldn't see out of it at all… "Oh my gods… I-I'm blind…" I said as I started to cry regular tears out of one eye and slightly redden tears out of what was left of my. "Why _me_?" I said to the gods as I looked into the water, then I screamed into the sky, "WHY _ME_?! TELL ME, WHY _ME_ OF ALL DEMIGODS?!" I looked down at my paws, just standing at the shore of the stream, and cried. "Are you okay?" Someone said from nearby. I looked from my left side seeing a few girls; this had surprised me, so I completely spun around to see about twenty girls. The youngest looked ten while the oldest looked about sixteen, but all were wearing silver camo, bows, and quivers filled with arrows, but all of them had the same shocked look when they saw my eye. "What happened to you?!" One of them asked. Instead of answering them, I ran. "Kid, wait!" The same girl called, but I kept running.

Hours past, it was nightfall when I stopped again. I seek refuge in an abandon barn for the night. _**It's that wolf's fault…**_ a voice said to me, but when I looked for the source there was nobody here. _It was that wolf's fault!_ I thought, _He killed both Terra and Ember, and took half my sight!_ I looked out into the storm as lightning struck. "When I get my claws on that wolf," I growled to myself and partly to the Gods, "I'm going to make him pay for everything he took from me! May Jupiter have no mercy on him if he tries to kill me again!" **_Don't worry young one..._** The voice told me, now I was truly listening to it. **_You'll get your revenge one day..._**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **More twists?! Yep!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


	24. Zeth: I Want Out

_**Zeth: I want out**_

 _**PRESENT DAY**_

 _(aka also the same day as chapter 20…)_

I wake up from that damn memory again. The memory that'll haunt me forever. Nearby, I see some of the other werewolf demigods sleeping peacefully, including Arya and Claw. Lycaon says that he's under his control, but what I want to know is if Kaiden knows what's going on or if he can influence his darker self, Claw. _I can't believe that I now work with the one who killed my family!_ I thought. I noticed that Claw started to whine in his sleep and whispered, "Kirsten… help…" _What the hell?!_ I thought, _Is Kaiden trying to get help?_ He is one strange wolf.

I got up and walked out of that portion of the cave to see if Kloud was awake. I met him about a year after my family was killed and he said he had a friend helping him get revenge on the gods for all that's has happened to him. _**Scar**_ , I looked to my right and saw a figure with a red eye standing in the shadows. "Zethus," I responded and continued walking. Zethus is some demon spirt that only a few people could see, including me and Kloud. _**He is looking for you**_ , he said to me. A few moments later, I walk in to find Kloud talking to Lycaon. "There you are Scar!" Kloud said, "I need you to send some Hellhounds to the New York City Airport in three days at about eleven o'clock in the morning!" "No offence, but why are you so specific this time?" I asked. He looked at me with him purple eyes and said, "Potential demigods are said to arrive there along with that godsdamn she-wolf!" I knew he meant the girl Kirsten, he only ever call her that and no one else, not even the girl who broke his heart.

"The Forbidden Child could be useful," I started to say, "If we knew who her mother was…" "That's the problem!" He said with a growl and wing open on his back, "If she is one of the Destiny of Twelve, than this is a bigger problem than ever for us!" "Why not kill her?" Lycaon asked, "She barley knows who or _what_ she is! Why not take the opportunity and kill her off?" _**She's too important**_ ; me and Kloud see Zethus as a shadow without a person on the wall. _**Part of her soul is the key to destroying the gods**_ **and** _ **the camps! If she is killed too soon, than we can't kill the gods at all and we'll all suffer to her mother's rage!**_ For being a demon, he made a great point, but I didn't like it. All I wanted to do was get out of this, but if I did right then and there, I would have been killed on the spot by Kloud. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Kloud asked. The demon smiled evilly and as he looked at the three of us. _**Where should I begin?**_

 **A/N**

 **Oh my Gods! This is getting crazy!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own Rick Rordain's Books! Just the story and OCs!**


End file.
